


Abducted

by lovingsmutandfluff



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belts, Blow Jobs, Car Chases, Caring!Rachel, Dark, Dillon acts like a spy almost, Escape, Escape Plans, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Graphic Birth Scene, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Kinda, Lactation Kink, Massage, Michael has some anger issues, Mood Swings, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Plans, Pregnant Sex, Pretending, Punishment, Rachel has her baby a few weeks early, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Secrets, Sibling Love, So Dark, Stalking, Stella and Rachel also have a heart to heart, Talk of Pregnancy, Talk of Rape/Non-con, Triggers, Unhealthy Obsession, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, and stella plans stuff with Dillon, birth scene, goddamn there are so many tags, kinda action-y, my story i can do what i want, no way I was letting this go without a happy ending, pregnant kink, slight nipple play, speed chase, there is a happy ending for Rachel and Dillon, tricking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel Sullivan lives with her younger brother, Dillon. Rachel lives a hard, but good life, trying to support herself and her brother. One day, a man named Michael Kune enters her life, and it turns out he doesn't want to leave it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not totally sure about posting this because honestly, I'm not sure how often I'm going to update this...  
> Everything from this is mine and from my twisted head.  
> I'll post tags as I go along and post more chapters.

Rachel sighed, speeding down to Nancy Willings home. She couldn’t get off of work until 5:30, and she had promised Dillon that she would pick him up at 5.

“Damn bosses.” She muttered, annoyed.

She parked in Nancy’s driveway, and dashed up the steps, knocking on the door with vigor.

Nancy answered and smiled, understanding.

“I am so sorry.” Rachel began. “I couldn’t get Mr. Mayfield to let me go at 4:45 and-”

“Rachel, it’s OK. Dillon was having too much fun with Tyler to notice anyway.” She said.

“Thanks Mrs. Willings. I owe you.” Rachel said gratefully.

“You owe me nothing, and I told you to call me Nancy.” She scolded lightly. “Let me call your brother.” She turned and walked over to the steps. “Dillon! Rachel’s here!” She called up the steps.

“Rachel!” Dillon’s voice came from upstairs. He appeared at the top of the steps and ran down, happily, running over to Rachel and wrapping his arms around his sister’s waist. “I missed you!”

“Missed you too, Dillweed.” She ran her hand through the mop of chestnut hair. “Say thank you.” Rachel ordered gently.

“Thank you for letting me spend time at your house.” Dillon said, turning to face Nancy.

“You’re welcome, Dillon. You’re welcomed here anytime. Have a good night, you two.” Nancy smiled.

“You too. Come on, Dill, we need to get some dinner in us.” Rachel walked out with her little brother and into the car.

They gave a wave to Nancy and drove off.

 

Once they were back to the house, Dillon ran inside. Rachel rolled her eyes and got out of the car, sighing as she looked around at the small, one floored place they called their home. It was nothing like where they had lived when their parents were alive, but it was something and Rachel was grateful for that.

She locked the car and went inside, dropping her backpack right inside the entrance and shutting the door.

 

Michael watched Rachel from the end of the street. She was staring at the small piece of crap she and her brother lived in. He gave a small smile as she walked inside and shut the door.

One day, he was going to take her away and make her, his own. Hell, her brother would come along. Kid deserved a better place than this. He wasn’t sure when exactly, but he knew it was going to be soon.

His phone rang and Michael answered it, still watching the house as a light turned on.

“Michael.” He said.

“Mikey, we have a guy that needs to be a little roughed up. Needs to learn his place.” The voice said. Ryan. “You up for it?” He asked.

“Sure.” Mike said with a shrug, even if Ryan couldn’t see it. “Text me the place, and I’ll be on my way.” Michael turned around and left to his car, getting in and turning the engine on.

“Sure thing.” Ryan said, hanging up. His phone buzzed and he read the text, smiling. Just another day in the life of Michael Kune.

 

Dinner had consisted of left over spaghetti with sauce, and dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets.

“Good thing tomorrow is Saturday, huh? I think it’s time to do some shopping.” Rachel grinned, biting off the head of a nugget.

“That’s cool.” Dillon nodded.

“Did you get all your homework done at Mrs. Willings _-Nancy’s-_ house?”

“Yes.” Dillon said. “Spelling is hard.”

“It’s OK. You’ll get the hang of it.” Rachel assured. She had to get her own homework done, which meant going to the library tomorrow and researching her paper for History.

“OK.” Dillon smiled. “Did you get stuck at work again?” He asked.

“I did.” Rachel nodded. “My boss is annoying and stupid, and doesn’t understand that I have other priorities than the ones about him.”

“Then why don’t you find a new job?” Dillon asked.

_Good question._ “Because this job pays good money for you and me. And, even though we are allowed to live with just the two of us, I’m not old enough to get the money that was left behind when Mom and Dad died.”

“How old do you need to be?” Dillon asked.

“The will they left says I have to be 18. Just one more year, Dill.” Rachel gave a half smile.

“OK.” Dillon smiled, and continued eating his spaghetti.

 

The clock was reading 11:13 and Rachel still wasn’t asleep. _Damn teachers for giving more homework on the weekends._

She shut her laptop, refusing to look at the numbers and letters that seemed to mock her. She absolutely couldn’t wait until she graduated from the accursed online school she was a part of.

Rachel groaned, eyeing the time. Definitely bedtime. She shrugged out of her work clothes and donned some soft pajamas, before heading to the bathroom to brush her teeth, and take her hair out of the bun it was in.

She looked at Dillon spread out on his bed, snoring lightly.

“Night, Dillon.” She said softly before heading back to her room, turning off the light, and falling asleep.

 

Michael was lounging in his bed, looking at the knuckles he had busted earlier. Aaron had wanted to take a look at it, but Michael refused, claiming it was nothing.

Compared to how he usually comes back to base, this _was_ nothing.

He sighed, thinking back to Rachel. Her light chestnut colored hair had been pulled up in the bun she normally kept it in, and she was wearing a nicer suit than usual. Something big must have happened at her work. What was she? A secretary or something? P.A.? Michael wasn’t totally positive, but he knew that Rachel wasn’t fond of the job.

_I’ll bring you to live with me soon, love. You won’t have to worry about that shit of a place anymore._

Turning off his light, Michael fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

 

Rachel woke up to the alarm she had set. 6:30.

“Motherfucker.” She muttered, slamming the ‘off’ button. Rachel groaned and rolled around so she was lying on her back. “God.” She rubbed her eyes and forced herself to get ready for a new day.

Dillon didn’t wake until 7, which Rachel didn’t mind.

“Hey, Dillweed. Want some eggs and toast?” Rachel asked.

“Sure.” Dillon said, rubbing his eyes, sitting down at the table. He had the worst case of bedhead, and Rachel stifled a laugh while she waited for the toast to pop.

“We have some OJ left. Want some?” Rachel asked, spreading some butter on the toast.

“Please.” Dillon nodded.

Rachel nodded and slid scrambled eggs on two plates, before retrieving two cups and pouring the juice in then.

“Definitely time to go shopping today.” She said, handing Dillon his plate, retrieving him a fork. She settled her own food down on the table and they dug in.

 

By the time it was 9, both Dillon and Rachel were ready and heading out the door.

“We’re going to need to go to the library after we put away groceries, alright? I have a paper due for History and I know for a fact that I’ll need sources outside of the computer. Alright, Dill?” Rachel said, backing out of the driveway and onto the street.

“OK. Can I check out some books?”

“Sure thing bud. But we’ll be there for a few hours, so you might read all the books you want to check out.”

“You can never read too many books.” Dillon said wisely.

“Who told you that?” Rachel laughed, driving down the road.

“My teacher.” Dillon said.

“Right.” Rachel smiled. “You’re lucky you have such a smart teacher.”

“Are your teachers smart?” Dillon asked.

“They claim they are, but mostly…they just are a big headache to me. Remind me to _never_ let you take school online.” Rachel said.

“OK.” Dillon nodded. Rachel gave a small scoff at how accepting and willing her brother was. She smiled and turned on some music, turning up the volume and sang along to the song with Dillon as she drove down the road.

 

Michael was at a good distance behind the small car. Rachel was going out on a Saturday, which probably meant it was shopping day. Michael smiled, watching the car turn to the right and continue down the road.

He always enjoyed watching Rachel interact with other people and her brother. She was so good at raising Dillon, and he knew that when she finally had her own kids, she would raise them right as well.

Michael thought about the idea of Rachel holding a small baby in her arms, while pregnant with another. It was the ideal fantasy that Michael had in his mind. Settle her down, and come home to a family after work. Rachel wouldn’t have to work or worry about school or a job, though she would probably want to finish up school, seeming how she was close to graduating.

They could get a private teacher for Dillon and just worry about themselves. He would make sure she was happy and comfortable. He would take care of Rachel.

 

The shopping run didn’t take as long as Rachel expected, which as good. The quicker they were in and out, the quicker she could get them over to the library and get done with her damn research paper.

Rachel drove home quickly and the two of them got the groceries put away.

“Onto the library?” Dillon asked, excitedly.

“Onto the library.” Rachel nodded in confirmation.

“Yay!” Dillon said happily. They got in the car again, and drove off.

 

At the library, Rachel plopped Dillon down with an armful of books for his reading level, and some a little higher. She looked down at the 8 year old, who was happily picking up the first book from the stack.

“If you manage to finish all these books before I’m done, go talk to the lady at the front desk to help you look for more, OK?” Rachel said.

“Got it.” Dillon nodded, opening the book and beginning to read.

“Awesome. Otherwise, I don’t want you to leave this area. Have fun, Dill.” Rachel turned and left, heading into the non-fiction section to retrieve the books needed for the research paper.

 

It was two hours later, by the time that Rachel had written down everything she needed for the paper. She sighed, tired of looking at the small text of the book and her handwriting. She could take this home and finish the paper there.

She put the books back and grabbed her notes, turning to go over to Dillon, when she saw him with someone she didn’t know.

The man appeared to be around 23 or 24, and had short, blond hair. Rachel could see he had gray-green eyes, and he obviously worked out, judging by the look of his arm muscles. He was incredibly good looking, but his looks were the last thing that Rachel was thinking of as she gripped her notes and walked over to her brother and the stranger.

“Who are you?” She demanded, standing in front of him.

“This is Michael! He’s really nice, and was helping me with the bigger books. Sorry Rachel, I didn’t want to bother you while you worked.” Dillon apologized, casting his big, brown, doe eyes downwards.

“I don’t mean harm.” Michael said. “He looked like he needed help, so I came over. I help tutor some of the kids my neighborhood, so seeing your brother struggling with the book made the inner helper come out.” He smiled, standing up. “I hope I didn’t get him in trouble.”

“No.” Rachel said, looking from Michael to Dillon. “It’s fine. Hey, Dillweed. You’re not in trouble.” She said, gently kicking at his foot. Dillon looked up and smiled, knowing that Rachel stating his nickname was a good sign.

“Well, as Dillon stated, my name is Michael. Michael Kune.” He held out his hand. Rachel shook it and gave a small awkward smile.

“Rachel Sullivan.” She introduced. “Hope my brother wasn’t driving you too crazy.”

“I wasn’t!” He protested. Michael gave a laugh, which easily lightened the mood.

“He was absolutely fine.” Michael assured with a half-grin. Now that Rachel didn’t have to be protective mother hen, she was taking note of Michael’s features. Soft, full lips. Intense eyes. The slight stubble that he had. His nose that seemed a little crooked. And the dimple that showed when he smiled. Yeah, he was definitely good looking.

“I’m glad, but we gotta hit the road now.” Rachel said. “You ready, Dill?”

“Yes!” Dillon said, getting up.

“Great. Put the books back that you’re done reading and we can check out the ones that you haven’t.”

“I got it.” Michael said. “Here.” He took a stack of books. “I got him some more because he finished the stack you gave him.” Michael explained.

“That’s fine.” Rachel nodded. “Let’s go, bud. Thank you, Michael.” She smiled pleasantly.

“My pleasure.” Michael nodded. “Have a good day.”

“You too.” Rachel said, watching him leave. She and Dillon left to the front desk, and checked out the books. They left the library, and began the drive back home.

 

As Michael put the books away, he smiled, overjoyed.

He’d gotten to talk to Dillon _and_ Rachel. It was like his birthday and Christmas rolled in one. Dillon had been a sweet kid, and Rachel had shown her protective mother side, and afterwards her sweet and caring side.

Michael couldn’t get her chocolate brown eyes out of his mind, along with the way that her hair had fallen over her shoulders. The way her shirt hugged her in all the right places, and how her pants looked around her ass.

He was putting the last book away when he realized that his cock was deciding it was a good time to join the party.

The children’s section of a public library was probably not the best place to have a bulge in his pants, so Michael quickly left to his car, driving back to base, kneading his cock to hardness on the drive there, thinking about Rachel and her looks.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Dillon meet Michael again the following day, and Michael comes to the rescue to drive Dillon over to Rachel and her workplace when Rachel can't get him herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so I did update this. The rape/non-con stuff doesn't start for a little while longer, but it'll be here, I promise.  
> This story and characters are one hundred percent mine.  
> All mistakes are my own.

Rachel groaned annoyed. She had been trying and trying to word her damn paper right, but nothing was working.

“God!” She cried, completely frustrated. She got up and left to her bed. “Fuck History.” She muttered.

“Rachel? Are you OK?” Dillon asked, poking his head into the room.

“Just fine.” She sighed. “I’m just having some trouble starting my paper.”

“Can I help?” He asked.

“Unfortunately, no. My History is beyond what you’re learning in school.”

“Oh, OK.” Dillon said. “Maybe you should still take a break.”

Rachel smiled. She had a smart cookie for a brother. He was such a sweet innocent kid. If there was a god, she was thankful that he wasn’t tainted by all the shit the world threw at them.

“I couldn’t agree with you more.” Rachel said, getting up from the bed. “Let’s get some lunch, and we can watch a movie or something.”

Dillon’s face lit up and he left the room, running into the kitchen.

Rachel laughed, and followed after him.

 

Michael was talking with Ryan and Tony. They were discussing about the next guy on their hit list. Some shithead that worked for a corporation in the city.

“Why the fuck does the building and name sound familiar?” Michael asked.

“How should we know?” Ryan shrugged. “Point is, we need to get over there, come Monday. He’ll be in the office until 5 in the afternoon. We nab ‘im, take ‘im in the garage, and show him a thing or two about fucking with us.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Tony said.

“I’m all for it. You guys know how I love to knock some heads and break some bones.” Michael grinned.

“Thought you would be.” Ryan nodded. “So how’s that love thing you got after Rachel going?” He asked.

“Talked to her and her brother in the library. Was helping the kid with reading, and she caught us. Wasn’t too happy about it at first, but she warmed up to me. God, she’s everything I thought of.” Michael sighed, a lazy grin appearing on his face.

“Do you think you’ll bring her to base soon?” Tony asked.

“Maybe.” Michael said. “You guys’ll love her. All you have to do is remember to keep your paws off.”

Tony held his hands up in peace. “Mikey, we know better than to piss you off.” He stated. Michael was 6’ and 180 pounds of muscle. It was a stupid idea to get on his bad side.

“Damn right.” Michael nodded. “I’m gonna take a breather, maybe go to the range for some target practice or something.”

Ryan and Tony nodded and bid their farewells and Michael left.

 

The day progressed by, with Dillon and Rachel goofing around and watching a couple of movies online.

“Did you like Michael?” Dillon asked suddenly. That was completely out of the blue.

“What? Dill, what do you mean?”

“He was nice. And after you weren’t mad, you…you had that look.”

_What the fuck is Dillon talking about? Is he trying to hook me up?_

“Dillon…what look?”

“The look you get when you see guys that you like.” Dillon said.

“Hey, Dill?” Rachel said, clicking on a new movie.

“Yeah?” Dillon asked, giving big doe eyes.

“Stop talking about it.” Rachel said.

“OK.” Dillon nodded.

 

The weekend passed by slowly, and Rachel finally managed to get the paper done and turned in.

“Yay!” Dillon said cheerfully. “We should celebrate.” He grinned, knowing full well that Rachel would take him up on the offer.

“God, you’re too cunning for an 8 year old. Are you _sure_ you’re not really 16?” Rachel said, leading Dillon outside.

“I’m 8!” Dillon insisted, with a big grin.

“If you say so, Dillweed.” Rachel shrugged. Dillon laughed and they hopped into the car. “Ice cream sound good?”

“Yes!” Dillon said enthusiastically.

“Let’s go then.”

 

At the ice cream shop, Rachel got Dillon a single scoop of Rocky Road with sprinkles and a cherry, and a scoop of plain vanilla for herself.

They sat down with their ice cream and ate it, talking about Rachel’s homework and the books that Dillon was reading.

“Hey! I remember you guys!” A voice said. Rachel turned to see Michael, the guy from the library.

“Oh! Uh, hi.” Rachel said. “Wow, this is a coincidence.” She watched Michael walk over to the table and Dillon scooted over to let Michael sit down. Dillon had a smile on his face that Rachel was all too aware of.

_Little shit’s gonna try to hook us up._

“So, did you ever complete what you were doing at the library?”

“My History paper?” Rachel asked. “I did, actually. That’s why we’re here.” She motioned around. “Dillon recommended it, and honestly, how can you say ‘no’ to a face like that?”

Michael turned to look down at Dillon, who had some ice cream smeared on his lips. He laughed and reached over, grabbing a napkin from the dispenser, giving it to Dillon.

“Thanks.” Dillon said, wiping his mouth. He ate the rest of his ice cream. “Excuse me. I need to go to the restroom.”

Michael let him out and Rachel watched Dillon rush off to the back of the store, with a grin plastered on his face.

Rachel gave a small laugh and looked back to Michael, who was staring back, intently, with his gray-green eyes. God, he was beautiful.

“So,” Michael said. “Do you just always take your brother everywhere with you?”

“Yeah. I kinda have to.” Rachel admitted.

“Really? Why’s that?” Michael asked, interested.

“Umm…” Rachel said, slightly uncomfortable. She usually never talked about her personal life, unless it was with a really close friend or someone who’d she want to date. Michael was a guy who she met yesterday, and even though he was only in his 20’s, she was still technically a minor, so there was no way she could date him.

“Did I ask something too personal?” Michael asked, eyes growing a little concerned.

“It’s…it’s fine. Umm, Dillon and I live on our own. Have since last year.” Rachel admitted. “Our parents were killed in a car wreck. It took me months to convince the court not to put me and Dillon in a foster home or somewhere that we could possibly get separated.”

“How old are you?” Michael asked.

“Seventeen.” I said. Now he knows. I’m a minor.

Michael thought about the info Rachel had given him and nodded. “So I’m guessing you’re emancipated then, right?” He said. Rachel was a little surprised he didn’t just leave.

“Yeah. I’m Dillon’s legal guardian. Luckily, he’s not a big hassle.” Rachel gave a small smile and Michael returned it. Rachel’s heart fluttered in her chest.

“I bet. It must be hard on you guys.”

“A little, but nothing I can’t handle.” Rachel shrugged it off. The first month was hard, trying to convince everyone she could, in fact, support herself and her brother.

“What about school, and a job?” Michael seemed to be into the conversation, listening to Rachel with bright eyes, and a small smile playing on his lips, like he knew something Rachel didn’t.

“Well, I’ve been taking school online since the beginning of high school. I’m almost done with it and the regular school year is only half way over.” She shrugged. “I have a job as a personal assistant.” She said. _And sometimes I feel like a goddamn pack mule for the shithead._

“Wow.” Michael said impressed. “It seems like everything is running pretty smoothly right now.”

“Yeah. Once I’m done with school, I’ll be able to work a little more and earn more for me and Dillon. Speaking of the pipsqueak, where is he? Did he fall in or something?”

“I can go check.” Michael offered, turned around to look at the restrooms in the back. Before Rachel could say anything, Dillon walked out, coming back over to the two at the booth.

“Take long enough, Dillweed?” Rachel scoffed. “What happened? Fell in?”

“No.” Dillon smiled. Michael laughed and Rachel rolled her eyes. The three of them talked for a little while longer, until Rachel and Dillon were ready to leave.

“Wait, can I give you my number?” Michael asked.

“Uh…sure.” Rachel said. He pulled a pen out of his jacket and quickly wrote down his number on a napkin.

_God, I feel like I’m in a movie or something._

Rachel thanked him, and pocketed the napkin, leaving with Dillon in tow.

 

As Rachel was driving home, she glanced over at Dillon.

“Hey, Dill? You know that I’m onto you, right?” She asked.

“Onto what?” He replied, innocently.

“You know what.” She gave a smile. “You also realize that I’m not 18 yet. I’m a minor, and he has to be at least 24.”

“But you’re almost 18.” Dillon said.

“Not for another year, bud. Besides I don’t really know the guy. And I only met him yesterday. We probably won’t see him again, and I won’t have a lot of chances to call him.”

“You’re right.” Dillon sighed.

“Hey, Dill. It’s OK. But if you’re trying to play matchmaker, you should probably find a guy that’s at least my age. Or at least 18.”

Dillon gave a smile and a laugh.

Rachel turned on some music and they sang along, loudly.

 

 _Another meeting. I managed to talk to them again._ Michael was giving himself a pat on the back. Obviously, he knew all about Rachel and Dillon’s lives and everything they’ve gone through, he’d done his research, after all. But the fact that he got Rachel to talk about it was exciting.

Soon, he could be a part of her life.

 

When Monday rolled around, Rachel got ready like normal, making sure Dillon had everything he needed for school.

“All ready?” She asked.

“Yep!” Dillon nodded.

“Awesome. Remember that you’re heading over to Mrs. Willings after school.”

“I know. I need to ride with Tyler.” Dillon said.

The two got in the car, and Rachel drove Dillon to school, then left to drive to work.

 

It was around 2, and Rachel was rushing around, making sure Mr. Mayfield had his coffee and other supplies for the meeting. She hurried with her arms full of things and came up to Mr. Mayfield’s door, seeing it shut.

“Shit.” She muttered, bending over to place stuff on the ground when their new mail guy came over to help her. “Thanks, Jonas.” Rachel said gratefully, watching him open the door.

“No problem. I have some mail for Mayfield, anyway.” He said, lifting the thin envelopes.

“Right.” Rachel walked into the room to hand her boss everything he needed, Jonas in tow with the mail. “Here’s your coffee, Mr. Mayfield. Along with your notes, mini-charts, packets for the rest of the room, and the remote to control the projector. I also made sure that you had an extra pen and pad of paper. Also, your 4 o’clock cancelled, so you have an hour open in case you wish to contact Mr. Mining.” Rachel said professionally. “I organized out your week and meetings, which will be on your desk once your meeting is done. Also, you have mail.” She smiled, moving out of the way for Jonas.

Mr. Mayfield gave a grunt, looking less than interested, and slightly annoyed with the intrusion. He took the mail that Jonas handed him and shooed them away without a word.

Rachel nodded and left after Jonas. Once the door closed, she rolled her eyes.

“I swear to god…” She muttered.

“You need the job.” Jonas said.

“Yeah, I know.” Rachel said. “Later, Jonas.”

Rachel started walking off to finish up the week list for Mr. Mayfield when the bit in her ear she used to answer phone calls during work began to ring.

“This is Rachel Sullivan, Richard Mayfield’s personal assistant, how may I help you?” She asked pleasantly.

“Rachel? This is Kathy Harvey, the principle.” Dread shot through Rachel.

“What’s wrong? Did Dillon do something?” Her pleasant façade left, as the dread that Dillon misbehaved filled her.

“No! No, no, Dillon is fine. But Tyler got sick, so Nancy had to take him home. Is there any way that you can get Dillon?” She asked.

_Oh god. This is a nightmare._

“Umm…” Rachel’s brain started to scramble around for people that could pick Dillon up. “God, I am incredibly busy right now. My boss is about to lead a meeting and I won’t be able to escape from it.” _As much as I would like to._ “But…” She had an idea. “Is it OK if I call a friend and see if he can pick up Dillon?” Even though Rachel dealt with adults on a daily basis, it always unnerved her when she had to do things like this.

Kathy seemed to see this and she laughed. “Rachel, you do what you need to do.”

“Yes, ma’am. I mean, of course. Right. I’ll be right back.” She said, hanging up. She looked through her phone and saw Michael’s number, clicking the call button.

“Hello?” His voice answered on the other side.

“Michael! It’s Rachel.” She was excited, perhaps a little too excited. _He could still say no._ “I need to ask you a favor.”

“What’s up?” He asked.

“My brother. He’s stuck at school because his ride has a sick kid. I’m stuck at work and I-”

“Say no more.” Michael said. “Just tell me the school and where to drop him off at.”

“Oh my god, you’re a lifesaver.” Rachel said. She quickly gave him the school name and told him to bring Dillon over to her work, giving the building. “Listen, I have to go. Thanks again.” She hung up and called the school, telling them a friend named Michael Kune was coming. Then she rushed off to finish up some work.

 

As Michael drove to pick Dillon up, he realized why he’d recognized the name of the building that he was offing the corporate guy from. It was the same fucking building Rachel worked at.

“Great. This should be fun.” He sighed. He drove to the school and walked into the front office where Dillon was waiting.

“Michael!” He said, face lighting up. “Am I hanging out with you today?” He asked.

“I’m just taking you over to Rachel. She can’t make it at the moment.” Michael said.

“I know. She’s really busy with work.” Dillon nodded.

“You’re Michael Kune?” An authoritative looking woman asked.

“I am, ma’am. Just picking Dillon up for Rachel.” He pulled out an ID and gave it to the woman, who inspected it and nodded, handing it back.

“Kathy Harvey. I’m the principle.” She said.

“Pleasure.” Michael said. “You ready to go?” He looked at Dillon, who was wrapped around his leg.

“I’m ready!” Dillon said. “Onwards!” He pointed to the door.

The principle laughed and Michael shrugged, awkwardly leaving with the eight year old draped around his leg.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael drops Dillon off at Rachel's workplace, and soon recognizes the building, and a certain someone in the building. After Rachel sees something she shouldn't, Michael decides it's time to bring Rachel and Dillon home with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is a slow and boring day, and I wanted to post something....so here is chapter 3.  
> All mistakes are my own  
> All characters and ideas in this story are mine and mine alone.

Michael pulled up to the entrance of the large building and looked at the time. It was a little past 2:45.

“Let’s go.” Michael said. “I’m not sure where your sister is though.” That was something he actually didn’t know. She was somewhere, but he wasn’t sure of which floor.

“OK.” Dillon got out with Michael and they walked into the building.

 

They walked to the front desk and the blonde there smiled.

“How may I help you?” She asked, sweetly.

“Hi. We’re looking for Rachel Sullivan.” Michael said. “This is her brother.” He motioned to Dillon, who was a few inches away from looking over the desk.

“You’re looking for Rachel?” A voice asked.

Michael turned and was looking at the mail guy.

“Yeah.” Michael nodded.

“She’s helping in a meeting right now, but I can show you where so you can wait for her.” He offered.

“That would be helpful thanks.” Michael said coolly. “Thanks for your time.” He said to the blonde at the desk, who seemed to be taken by Michael. Michael and Dillon followed the mail guy to one of the elevators.

“I’m Jonas, by the way.” He said, extending a hand.

“Michael. That’s Dillon.” Michael said, shaking the hand.

“So _this_ is the brother that Rachel always talks about.” Jonas said. “Nice to finally meet you.” He smiled. “So are you Rachel’s boyfriend or something?” Jonas asked, as they piled in the elevator. He hit the button to lead up to the 7 th floor.

“No. Just a friend.” Michael said. A slight smile appeared on his face, and he kept the talk light in the elevator.

The elevator doors opened on the seventh floor and Jonas led them out.

“She should be over here. Hey, Janet. I have Rachel’s brother and friend here.” He said, walking over to the lady at the desk. She appeared to be in her mid-50s. “Do you mind if they wait here for her here?”

“It’s fine.” Janet smiled. “Nice to meet you boys.” She said, warmly. “Thank you for leading them up here, Jonas.”

“No problem. Later, Janet. Bye guys.” Jonas walked off and back to the elevator.

“Ride trouble?” Janet asked, looking down at Dillon.

“Yes ma’am.” Dillon nodded politely. He’d never been in Rachel’s work place before, but he knew to stay respectful.

“I know how that used to be.” She smiled understandingly. “It’s Dillon, right?”

“Yes.” Dillon smiled.

“It’s nice to meet you, Dillon.” Janet said. “And what would your name be?” She asked, turning to look at Michael.

“Michael Kane.” He smiled. “I’m a friend of Rachel.”

“It’s so sweet of you to help her like this. Poor girl can have it so rough here at times, what with Mr. Mayfield and all.”

“Mayfield?” Michael asked, slightly surprised, before he covered it with a cool façade.

“Yes. Richard Mayfield.” Janet nodded, missing the surprise from Michael. “He can be a bit harsh, but he does the company good.” She sighed.

“If you could excuse me for a second. I need to take a quick pit stop.” Michael said, motioning back to the restrooms.

“Of course.” Janet said.

Michael turned and dashed to the bathroom, walking in and pulling out his phone.

“Mikey? What’s up?” Ryan’s voice answered, confused.

“OK, so you know how I recognized the name of the building we’re gonna hit in a few hours?”

“Yeah…” Ryan said.

“Rachel works in the building. I’m waiting with her brother right now, dropping him off.”

“You’re fucking kidding.” Ryan said with a groan.

“It gets better.” Michael said sarcastically. “The guy we’re offing…Mayfield. Rachel’s fucking boss.”

“Great.” Ryan sighed.

“When you guys get here, you better make sure she’s not here or I fucking swear to god…”

“We will.” Ryan insisted.

“You better.” Michael said, hanging up. He pocketed his phone and came out of the bathroom with a smile. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

“A-OK.” Janet said.

 

Suddenly Rachel popped out, dashing around the corner, and running past them. How she could do it in the heels she had on, Michael had no idea.

She ran into a room and came back carrying a pitcher of water.

She didn’t even notice Michael or Dillon.

“Like I said, she’s a busy bee.” Janet said.

 

After a few moments she slipped back out and saw Michael and Dillon.

“Oh my god, I hope I haven’t been keeping you guys.”

“It’s fine, Rachel. You’re busy.” Michael said.

“I ran right by you, didn’t I?”

“Yep.” Dillon nodded.

She winced and gave a tired sigh. “Yeah. I’m not able to stay out here for long. Michael, thank you so much.”

“It’s not a problem. It was heading down here anyway.”

“We’ll I’m still grateful.” Rachel said. “Dillon, you can stay in my cubical. I’ll show you where it is.”

“OK.” Dillon said. “Bye, Michael. Bye, Mrs. Janet.”

“Bye.” Janet smiled.

“Later, Dillon.” Michael said. “Good-bye everyone. I guess I’m off.” With a wave, Michael left and Rachel led Dillon to her cubical.

“You can do whatever you want on the computer. It’ll be a few hours until I’m done.” Rachel said. “Restroom’s down the hall, and if you need anything, ask Janet, OK?” Rachel asked.

“Got it.” Dillon nodded.

Rachel smiled. “Alright. See you in a little bit, Dillweed.” She rushed off.

 

Michael walked out of the building and to his car, with a smile plastered on his face. The fact that he got to see Rachel was already nice. But being able to help her? That was a treat.

He felt a pang of annoyance at Mayfield, but that wouldn’t matter at 5. Michael wasn’t really sure what he had done, but that didn’t matter. He wasn’t there to find out shit. That wasn’t his job.

Whatever. Michael hopped in his car and drove off.

 

“Fucking meeting running over. Fucking Mayfield yelling at me. Being stuck doing all his shit. Without me, he wouldn’t have anything done. Fuck him.” Rachel muttered, heading into her cubical. She saw Dillon and she put on a smile. “Time to go, Dill.” Rachel said.

“OK!” Dillon exited out of the game he was playing and put away his homework.

“Homework’s done?” Rachel asked, happily. One less thing to do.

“Yep!” Dillon nodded. “Is Michael gonna pick me up tomorrow?” He asked.

“Umm…I’m not sure. We’ll see when we get there, OK?”

“Okie dokie.” Dillon said.

They said good-bye to Janet, got into the elevator and headed down.

“Where is your car?” Dillon asked.

“In the parking garage.” Rachel replied. They got out of the elevator and passed the front desk. “Good-bye, Jonas. Bye, Cindy.”

The two waved good-bye and Rachel lead Dillon into the garage. They were almost to the car when they heard yelling.

Startled, Rachel turned and saw Mr. Mayfield surrounded by three goons in ski masks.

Rachel gasped and pulled Dillon behind the car.

Carefully, she manually unlocked the driver’s side and pushed Dillon in.

“Rachel? What’s going on?” Dillon asked.

“Dillon, do not move upwards.” Rachel said, whispering. “Don’t.” She crawled into the car and took a quick glance up. One of the goons shot Mr. Mayfield with a silenced gun and Rachel screamed.

Then she shut the door, turned on the car and sped out, not looking back. She tried to ignore the yelling that she heard.

 

“Motherfucker!” Ryan yelled. “Who was that? Did either of you get a good look?”

Michael ripped off his mask and spun on the two other men.

“I told you guys to make sure Rachel wasn’t here when we did this!” He yelled.

Ryan and Tony opened their mouths to say something, realizing who the person was. Tony was the first to speak.

“We thought she was! You said she got out of here by 5!”

“Mayfield’s her boss, and sometimes keeps her overtime, shithead!” Michael yelled.

“Mikey, we didn’t-” Tony began.

“Don’t fucking ‘Mikey’ me! Fucking morons!” He yelled. “Just get out of here!” He ran to his car, and got in. He was going to go over to Rachel’s house. Looked like today was going to be the day that she would come to join him at base.

 

Rachel got home at a speed that was probably incredibly illegal. She didn’t care, she was shaking.

“Rachel? Rachel, what happened? What’s wrong?” Dillon kept asked.

“Dillon…don’t ask about it. Please.” Rachel got out of the car and swiftly went into the house, Dillon not far behind.

Rachel made a quick dinner and gave it to Dillon.

“I’m going to be in my room.” She said.

“What about your dinner?” Dillon asked.

“Not hungry.” She stepped into her room and shut the door, trying desperately to breathe normally. She pulled out her phone and dialed the last person she called, which happened to be Michael.

 

“Rachel? What’s wrong now?” Michael’s voice asked with some concern.

“Michael…god…I’m so fucked.”

“Whoa…what are you talking about?” He asked.

“I’m. Fucked. I was leaving work, and when I went into the garage, there were three guys around my boss, and they killed him. Then they _saw me_.” Rachel said, panic rising again.

“Did Dillon see?”

“No. Thank god. But they know I saw, they could’ve seen my car and…I’m so fucked, Michael.” Rachel collapsed on her bed, head dropping in her free hand.

“Where are you now?” Michael asked.

“My home…but Michael…”

“OK.” He said. He hung up and Rachel looked at the phone confused. Michael didn’t even know where she lived.

She groaned and felt like she was in a sinking hole. Everything was finally starting to be normal. Now this happened. And Rachel had no fucking clue what to do about it.

 

Michael drove up to the small house. Complete silence from inside. Frowning, he got out of his car and looked around. The sun was starting to set and it was getting dark.

No one seemed to be around or near any windows. Michael went around to the trunk and pulled out a rag and a small bottle of chloroform. He was pretty sure he was going to need it.

He hid the bottle in his jacket, and shoved the rag in his back pocket. Michael walked up to the door and knocked, waiting.

Dillon was the one to answer.

“Michael? Did Rachel call you?” He asked.

“Yeah. She did. Can I come in?” Michael asked.

Dillon nodded and moved aside.

“Where is Rachel?” Michael asked, looking around.

“In her room. She made me dinner and left. Said she wasn’t hungry.” Dillon said going back to the kitchen. Michael followed after him. “She’s scared.”

“Really?” Michael asked.

“She never said she was, but I can tell. She was the same way when she was trying to get custody of me.”

_This kid is way too fucking smart for an 8 year old._

“I see. Keep eating dinner, Dillon.” Michael said. Dillon walked back to the small table and started to eat again.

“How did you find our house? Did Rachel tell you where we live?” Dillon asked.

“Well…” Michael began. That was when Rachel came out of her room, yelling and wielding her heels as a weapon.

 

“Get away from him!” She yelled.

“Rachel! It’s just me!” Michael said, spinning in surprise.

“I fucking know! How the fuck did you know where we live?”

_Well that’ll probably answer Dillon’s question._ “Rachel, calm down.” Michael said.

“No!” She yelled, taking a step forward. The heels were faced outwards and if Michael got hit by one of those, it was gonna hurt. Rachel eyed Michael and what he was wearing and made the connection. “Oh my god. You…you killed…I was fucking trusting you!” She screamed.

Michael took a step back and sighed, twisting around to grab Dillon. He pinned the boy to his body and reached inside his jacket to grab the bottle. He grabbed the rag and opened the bottle, splashing the chloroform on the rag.

“Michael. No, stop.” Rachel said, dropping the heels. “Just leave Dillon alone.”

Michael froze from pressing the rag to Dillon’s nose and mouth. “You guys won’t come with me any other way.” He said.

“You don’t know that.” Rachel said, trying to stay calm in front of Dillon, whose eyes were glazed over in fear. “Where are we going?” Her voice coming out in a shaky whisper.

“I’m going to take you home with me.” Michael said. “I’m gonna take care of you and Dillon, like how you guys should be.”

“So you’re drugging us to get us there?” Rachel asked. “Not a good impression, Michael.”

“Well, you guys know what I do now. I’m pretty much a hit man. If you had known that before, I don’t think that you would have wanted to talk to me. But I can take care of you guys. I care about you Rachel. I care about Dillon.”

“Michael…” Rachel started to say.

“No. Enough stalling.” He pressed the rag to Dillon’s mouth and Dillon quickly panicked, before losing consciousness.

“No!” Rachel ran forward, and Michael let go of Dillon, who dropped in an unconscious heap. Michael grabbed for Rachel and they fought, which ended with Michael collapsing on Rachel, breaking her arm. She cried out, and Michael pressed the rag to her mouth and nose.

Rachel tried to hold out, but she soon had to breathe in. Then she passed out.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Dillon wake up to a new place, and Michael takes Rachel to get a cast, seeming how he accidentally broke her arm. Michael tells Rachel exactly why he has brought her with him.

Rachel woke up on a soft bed, Dillon by her. She thought that maybe everything had been a bad dream. That was until she tried to move her left arm and whimpered in pain.

“Dillon?” She asked softly, looking down at her brother. “Dillon, wake up.” She shook her brother, and he started to wake up.

“Rachel?” He asked, blinking in the soft light of the room. “Rachel, what’s going on?”

“Michael’s crazy, that’s what. We’re getting out of here. Come on, Dillon.” She got up and pulled Dillon close to her. She walked over to the door, and started to open it when someone started to come in from the other side.

Rachel pushed Dillon back and watched at Michael and another man came walking in.

“Rachel, you’re awake.” Michael said. He glanced down and saw Dillon. “Hey, Dillweed.” He said gently.

“I’m the only one allowed to call him that.” Rachel said coldly.

Michael lifted his hands, showing he came here peacefully.

“Alright. Rachel, Dillon…this is Aaron. He’s the guy that patches everyone up here at base.” He gestured to the older man, who looked to be in his mid-30s. He had hazel eyes, and dark hair, almost black. Aaron gave a small smile.

“Why is he here?” Rachel asked, glancing from man to man.

“Michael told me that your arm is broken. I’m here to see how bad the break is.” His voice was deep and rich.

“No. You’re not fucking touching me.” Rachel said. “Let me and Dillon go.” She said. “We won’t tell anyone, just let us go.”

“Rachel…” Michael sighed. “I can take care of you here. Don’t you want someone to take care of you and Dillon?”

“Not like this! You said it yourself, you’re a hit man. You kill people for a living!” Rachel said. “I’m not going to let my brother live like this. I’m not going to live like this.”

Michael took a step forward and Rachel took one back.

Rachel…” Michael sighed. “Look, we just want to take you down to our infirmary to get your arm fixed.”

“No.” Rachel shook her head.

“It’ll be OK. No one is going to hurt you.”

“You hurt me.” She growled.

Michael sighed, now annoyed. He moved quickly, and grabbed Rachel, pulling up her good arm, and pinning her to his body.

 

“Let her go!” Dillon yelled, going after Michael. Aaron grabbed him and held him where he was. “No! Let me go! Let Rachel go!”

“Aaron, can you put Dillon in his room. I need to talk to Rachel. Privately.”

“No!” Dillon cried out.

“Dillon.” Rachel said, gaining her brother’s attention. “Listen…just do it. OK?” She gave him a look and Dillon nodded, tearfully. Aaron led him into a room and shut the door, before looking back on Rachel and Michael.

“I’ll be outside.” He said, leaving.

Once the door shut, Michael let go of Rachel.

Rachel spun and faced Michael as soon as he let her go. “Why are you doing this?” Rachel asked, scared.

“I’ve told you. I want to take care of you.” Michael said. He advanced on Rachel, who collapsed on the bed trying to stay away from Michael. He crawled on the bed and on Rachel, pinning her. “I’ve watched you and I’ve waited for so long.” He murmured, running a hand down Rachel’s cheek. He bent over her and nuzzled his head against her neck. “I’m gonna treat you how you deserve. All I want is your love in return.” He whispered, pressing a kiss on her skin.

“Michael…” Rachel’s voice gave away how scared she was.

“Baby…I know you’re scared right now…but I promise…I’ll make everything feel so good.” He gave a light hump and trailed kisses up to her lips before giving an owning kiss. Michael pulled back and Rachel was struggling to get out from under him, tears beginning to run down her face.

“No…no…please. Don’t. Michael, please.”

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna take care of you.” Michael promised. He pulled away from her and helped her up. “Aaron! We’re ready.” He said loudly. The door opened and Aaron stood there, waiting.

Ryan also came around the corner and Michael smiled.

“Ryan! Keep an eye on Dillon, will you? Don’t want the little rug-rat to escape.”

“No! He’ll be good, just let me tell him.” Rachel said.

“Ryan won’t hurt him.” Michael insisted. Rachel turned to face the man who was waiting by the door where Dillon was in. He had thick, brown hair and bright blue eyes.

“I’m not gonna hurt him. I rather not have Mikey pissed at me, darling.” Ryan said. Rachel looked at the men, then at the door.

“I wanna talk to him still.” Rachel said.

“Open the door.” Michael nodded. Ryan did, and Dillon peered out, looking around at the different people.

“Rachel?” He asked, nervous.

“Hey, umm…Michael is gonna take me to get my arm fixed. It’s broken.” She said. Dillon gave her a look, and Rachel did her best to give a reassuring smile to the young boy. “Dill…” Rachel said. “This man is gonna stay with you so you don’t get lonely. His name is Ryan.”

“Hey.” Ryan said, looking down at the boy. He crouched down so that he was eye level with Dillon. He lifted his hand, and curled it into a fist. “Knuckle touch?” He asked.

Dillon looked over to Rachel, wondering what to do.

“It’s alright, Dill.” Rachel said. Dillon raised a hesitant fist and tapped it against Ryan’s.

“There you go, dude.” Ryan said, beaming. He ran a hand through Dillon’s hair, and stood up. “We have some pretty cool games in here, if you wanna look.” He said walking into the room.

“You can play with him, Dillon. He won’t do anything to you.” Rachel said.

Dillon nodded and followed after him. The door stayed open and Rachel watched the two sit down on some beanbags and plug in a game.

“See?” Michael said. “Perfectly fine. Now let’s go fix your arm up.”

 

Aaron walked in front of Rachel, and Michael stayed behind her, a hand always on her shoulder.

She looked around at what Michael was calling ‘base’. It looked like they were in a bunker or something. There were windows that she could see out of and she saw they were a huge empty field that was surrounded by woods.

“Maybe we’ll be able to go out one day.” Michael said.

Rachel didn’t say anything.

 

There were other people, male and female, that moved around base.

They passed a mess hall, and Michael said that they could probably nab a small snack, seeming how Rachel hadn’t eaten anything yet.

“What time is it?” Rachel asked quietly. It was the first thing she had said since they walked out of the room.

“7:30 PM.” Aaron responded, glancing at his watch.

“OK.” Rachel said. They walked to some double doors, and went inside. The smell of antiseptic and too-sterile everything hit Rachel and she shuddered.

“Just hop up on one of the exam tables.” Aaron said, going over to a cabinet and pulling out supplies to make a cast. Michael lead her, until she was sitting, nervously, watching every little thing.

“It’ll be OK.” Michael said. “Aaron’ll fix your arm right up.”

Rachel nodded and watched Aaron walk over, now gloved. He probed Rachel’s left arm, watching her expressions. She grimaced and fidgeted around, and Aaron nodded.

“It’s a clean break, thankfully. It’ll heal up in no time.” He smiled. He started making the cast and soon Rachel had a plain white cast going up to her elbow. “There you go.” Aaron said. He turned and left, leaving Michael standing by Rachel, who was starting to shift around uncomfortably on the exam table.

 

“We…we should be getting back to the room.” Rachel asked.

“We will, soon.” Michael said. He shut the curtains that we around the table, and Rachel opened her mouth to protest.

“Michael, please…I don’t…”

Her voice died when Michael hopped up on the table and pinned her down. His hands started trailing over Rachel’s body and she struggled against his weight.

“No, Michael. Please.” She whispered.

Michael’s hands dipped under her shirt and up to her breasts.

Rachel’s eyes grew wide in fear and she started to say something, until it was cut off by the kiss that Michael planted on her lips. When he pulled back, he started fiddling with Rachel’s bra, sliding his fingers in and out from the bottom, feeling Rachel’s breasts.

“We’re…in public.” Rachel said, giving a soft gasp as Michael’s hands reached under her bra and cupped her breasts. “N-no.”

“We’ll be doing this with your little brother in the next room to us. Why can’t we do it here?” Michael asked.

_What the fuck is he talking about ‘this’?_

“Michael…no. I don’t want ‘this’.” Rachel said, trying to pull Michael’s hands out. He growled softly, and removed his hands, only to reach up and pin Rachel’s arms above her head.

“I do.” He said. “I want this. I want you. I’m not going to hurt you. Unless you make me.”

Rachel froze and it felt like her heart stopped beating for a few seconds.

“Rachel, you’re mine. I’m going to love you. And I’ll love your brother like he was my own. You just need to realize that you want this too. I want you to realize that you are able to love me back.”

“Michael, you kidnapped me. You’re…you’re sexually assaulting me. I don’t want this. Besides, I’m still seventeen.”

“Age is just a number, Rachel.” Michael said. “Why does a damn number mean so much to you? I’m 23, who cares? The first time I’ve ever had sex was when I was 14, and it was to a girl who was 17. Neither of us cared about our ages. When was the first time you had sex?”

Rachel flushed at the question and turned away. Her face gave it all away.

“You’ve never had sex?” Michael asked. It seemed there was too much giddiness in his voice.

“Yeah.” Rachel said, not looking at Michael.

“So when we fuck, I’ll be the one who popped your cherry.”

Rachel’s head turned, and the fear came back in her eyes. “I’m not fucking you.” She said, trying to tug herself away from his grip. His hands tightened and a small frown appeared on his face. _Oh fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck._

“We are going to fuck.” He said, tone light. His eyes were angry though, and it was scaring the fuck out of Rachel. “You’ll learn to like it. It’ll feel great. I promise you that. Like I said, Rachel, you’re mine.”

“I’m not.” She whimpered.

“You. Are.” He emphasized, pressing his weight against her. “I’m going to take good care of you, Rachel. You just have to let me.”

“So what? You’ll fuck me, then what?” She asked, trying to get her voice firm. “What if you get tired of me? What’ll happen? Will you just toss me to the side and prey on another innocent girl?”

Michael growled and raised his hand. Suddenly, a smack landed on Rachel’s cheek. Loud enough that probably anyone in the infirmary heard it. Rachel’s eyes grew in surprise and her mouth dropped open.

“Don’t say that, Rachel.” Michael said, his voice lower. “I won’t get tired of you. I never will. And I would never just toss you to the side.”

“Why not?” Rachel asked.

“Because…you’re going to be the mother to my children.” Michael said, soft again. _No, this must be what it feels like to have your heart stop._

“No…nononono.” She shook her hear furiously. “I don’t want to be pregnant. Michael, no please.”

“Sweetheart, it’ll be OK. I can just see you all swollen with my kids right now.” He shifted Rachel’s wrists to one hand while the other lowered to her flat stomach. “Our babies will be so beautiful.”

Tears started to slip down Rachel’s face and she gave a choked out sob. Michael’s attention immediately went up, and his hand shot up, cradling her face, brushing away the tears.

“Baby…baby, it’s gonna be OK. It’ll be OK. I’m not gonna get you pregnant right now.” He said.

_This is not helping._

“Shh…it’ll be OK.” He said soothingly. His head nuzzled her neck again, and he placed gentle kisses there. “We’re gonna go back to the room. OK?”

Rachel nodded miserably, not wanting to talk. Tears were still falling, but she wasn’t making noise. Michael helped her up and she didn’t try to fight against him as they silently walked back to the room.

 

When they were back, Rachel had managed to stop the flow of tears, putting on a fake smile for Dillon. She saw him inside his room, in a battle tournament with Ryan. It did look like he was having fun, and Rachel felt a little better. This place was going to be hell for her, but maybe she could make it tolerable for her brother.

“Hey, Dillweed.” She said softly.

The game was paused and Dillon turned around to see his sister and Michael. He gave an uncertain smile, and got up.

“Hi.” He said. “Is your arm OK?” He asked, walking over to look at her cast.

“Aaron said it was a clean break.” Michael said. Dillon glared at him, which surprised Rachel and Michael.

“I was asking my sister, but thanks.” He said, colder than Rachel’s ever heard him.

“Dillon…” Rachel said in a warning voice.

Dillon glanced at Rachel and her expression, knowing that it would be best to keep his mouth shut.

“Sorry.” He muttered, looking at the ground.

“It’s fine, kiddo.” Michael said. “Are you not done playing with Ryan?”

“No. We were in a tournament.” He said, glancing up.

“Finish it. Play some more games. Rachel and I are going to spend some time alone.” Michael said.

A shiver ran through Rachel, and Dillon eyed Michael, unsure whether to trust him or not.

After a minute, he gave in.

“Fine.” He said turning around and heading back into the other room. Michael closed the door and turned back Rachel.

“On the bed.” Michael ordered.

_Oh god, this was really fucking happening._

 

“Michael…”

“On. The. Bed.” Michael said, shutting the other door.

“What about Dillon and Ryan? Won’t they…?”

Michael cut her off with a gesture. “They won’t hear anything. The room is pretty sound proof. Plus, if Dillon gets tired, then he’ll sleep in there, that’s his room. Ryan can get out through a door on that side. Now, unless I’m mistaken, I told you to get on the bed. I’m not asking again.”

Rachel whimpered, but complied.

Michael smiled, happy. He crawled on after Rachel, and his hands rested on Rachel’s inner thighs.

“I promise, this is going to feel incredible.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Rachel spend their first night together, without much happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if everything seems like it has a slow start or something. As the famous Chuck Shurley said on Supernatural, 'Writing is hard'  
> All mistakes are my own  
> All ideas and character for this story are mine and mine alone

“What are you going to do?” Rachel asked, nervous.

“We aren’t going to do much tonight. I’m just gonna finger you, play with your breasts. Small stuff.”

 _If this is ‘small’, I don’t even_ want _to know what ‘big’ is._

“Remove your clothing, Rachel.” Michael said.

“I’m scared.” Probably better to just admit what’s on her mind than beat around the bush.

“It’s OK. This won’t hurt. Have you ever played with yourself before?”

 _Don’t answer._ “…yes…” It was barely a whisper. “But only once. I’ve never really had time for…stuff…”

Michael gave a soft laugh. “It’s OK. You’ll have time now.” He undid Rachel’s pants, and looked up to see if she was going to try to stop him. When he saw she wasn’t, he smiled and tugged the pants off.

The shirt came next, which was a little difficult with the cast, but Michael managed.

“Are you going to take off your underwear, or will I have to help with that too?”

“No.” Rachel murmured. She got out of the last few pieces of fabric and turned her face away from Michael, scared and embarrassed.

There’s a rustle of clothing and when Rachel turned, she saw that Michael had removed his shirt. _Thank god it’s only that._

His fingers started to trace around the curves of her body, trailing longer around the curves of her breasts.

Rachel whimpered slightly, immediately hoping that Michael didn’t hear. But his head shot up to stare, while his fingers slowly trickled lower. They stopped right at the top of her crotch and for a second, Rachel thought he was going to dip his fingers in.

But Michael pulled away and Rachel almost gave an audible sigh of relief. Almost, but didn’t.

Michael’s hands went back up to Rachel’s breasts, running the pads of his thumbs along her nipples. She gave a small gasp, and started to move like she was going to stop Michael, before freezing and dropping her arms back on the bed.

Michael only smiled and whispered praises that sent chills down Rachel’s spine.

“I love you so much, Rachel. You’re being so good and still for me.” He moved to hover over her and knelt down, taking her left nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking at the nub. Rachel fidgeted underneath Michael, and he simply pressed his weight against Rachel’s lower half. She made a strangled, choked noise when she felt Michael’s erection press up against her.

Immediately, Michael’s lips were off Rachel’s breast and pressed against her jaw, giving feather-light kisses.

“Shh…shh.” Michael murmured into Rachel’s skin. His hands lowered to Rachel’s and he lifted them above her head, linking his own with them. “All of this is new and scary, but it’ll be OK in the end. I promise.”

Rachel whimpered under Michael. “No…” She gave a small sob. “Michael…please. Stop.”

“Why? Why, Rachel?” Michael growled angrily, sitting up, and looking down at Rachel. “I’ve wanted you for so goddamned long. I can treat you like how you should be. I can care for you, for Dillon. I love you, Rachel. Why the fuck can’t I do this?”

“Because I don’t want it.” Rachel said, struggling to get out of Michael’s hold. “I don’t want this. You’ve been watching me for so long? That’s fucking stalking, and not only that, you’re stalking a _minor_. You’ve drugged me and my brother; you’ve kidnapped us and are holding us against our wills. You’re sexually assaulting me, and you’re talking about fucking me, which I don’t want to begin with, so that’s rape. On. A. Fucking. _Minor_.” Rachel said, getting angry herself. “And to top that off, you want to get me pregnant with your kids. That’s over half a dozen things that you could get arrested for. And if you can get arrested for it, then you probably shouldn’t do it. So let me the fuck out of here with Dillon.”

 

Michael looked down at Rachel, face turning terrifyingly calm, but Rachel felt Michael’s hands tighten on her wrists, signaling just how angry he was.

Rachel’s breath caught in her throat as her eyes widened fearfully.

“Michael…” She whispered.

“No.” Michael said, shaking his head. “I’m done with your attitude. I’m fucking trying to take it slow. I’m trying to fucking show you that I care for you. Do you realize how hard it was just to go up to meet you and Dillon face to face? I told you, you never would have talked to me if you really knew who I was. Never even look at me.” Michael said, starting to shake slightly. “You have no idea how hard it was to only be able to look, and not touch. All I’ve ever wanted was to take care of you and Dillon.”

Michael’s features started turning upset, and Rachel realized the pang of guilt that ran through her. _How can I feel guilty for my fucking kidnapper?_

“But here you are, not even fucking caring.” The upset look Michael had turned to anger again, and the pang of guilt left Rachel, only to be replaced by fear. “Why can’t you just let me love you, Rachel?” Michael asked. Rachel wasn’t sure what to say, but it didn’t matter because Michael kept talking. “No, wait, you’ve already stated why. ‘You don’t want it’.” He said scathingly, making Rachel flinch. “You keep saying you don’t want this…” Michael shifted Rachel’s wrists to one hand and he lowered his other down to Rachel’s groin, and this time, his fingers did dip into the folds of her pussy, and against her entrance. “…but your body seems to think different.” Michael said, lifting his hand away and showing the dampness on his fingers.

Rachel stiffened, realizing her body was betraying her.

“So why deny what your body wants?” He asked, fully facing Rachel, gray-green eyes searching for an answer.

“Because I’m too young. I’m scared. I don’t want to be pregnant. Probably ten other things, I don’t know. Take your fucking pick.” Rachel said. She could feel the tears coming to her eyes again, and she turned her head to cry into the mattress.

 

Except that Michael forced her head to face him. She whimpered and she shut her eyes, though the tears started to squeeze through, and fall down her face.

“I just want to go home.” She cried softly.

She felt Michael nuzzle his head against her neck and the tears fell even faster.

“Rachel…” Michael sighed, obviously annoyed, but the anger was gone. “…this is your home now. Why can’t you see that?” His voice was almost begging, painfully. “Why don’t you see that I’m going to treat you well? That I love you so much?” He placed a gentle kiss on her neck, before trailing them up and kissing her lips softly. “I want you so bad.” His hand left her wrists and he lifted his hands to cradle her neck, locking around the nape. “I will still take it slow. Really, I will. But you need to just let go and embrace this. It’ll feel so good.”

 

Rachel was trying to calm down, but the tears wouldn’t stop flowing no matter what she did. “I-I…can’t stop…the tears…”

“It’s OK. I’m not mad anymore. If you need to cry, then cry.” Michael said, pressing soft kisses into Rachel’s skin.

She whimpered and cried while Michael cuddled and brushed what Rachel vaguely figured were suppose to be reassuring touches.

Suddenly Michael pulled away and got up, walking to a dresser. He pulled out a soft nightgown, handing it to Rachel.

“I think it’s probably a good idea to just get some sleep tonight, isn’t it?” Michael murmured, watching Rachel quickly pull on the nightgown.

“Y-yeah.” She sniffled, wiping away the few tears that were still running down her face. “How…how do you have a gown that…fits me?” Rachel asked, watching Michael walk over, turning the light off.

“I’ve wanted you to live here for a while, Rachel.” Michael said, as he climbed back into the bed. “I am prepared, you know.”

“Right.” Rachel said, feeling Michael shift around on the bed and finally lying down.

“Get some sleep Rachel.” Michael said. He curled up by Rachel and fell asleep, his head pressed in the crook of Rachel’s neck.

Rachel gave a final whimper, but let sleep overtake her.

 

When Rachel woke up the next day, Michael was sound asleep. His head was resting on her chest and his limbs were intertwined with hers.

Rachel looked around, trying to figure out how to get out of the hold without waking Michael.

When she realized she couldn’t, she sighed, looking around the room. There was a small window in the room that some light was filtering through. It must’ve been six in the morning, and Rachel thought about how she would have been getting ready for work, and getting Dillon ready for school.

How was Dillon going to do school now? Michael would never let him out of here, wherever ‘here’ was.

 

Pushing the thought aside for later, Rachel looked around the room. There was a dresser and a wardrobe, no doubt filled with clothes for both her and Michael. There was a door to her right that looked like it lead to a bathroom. There was also the door that led to Dillon, and the door that lead to the hallway. A TV was settled on the wall, and a remote was on a small nightstand.

There was also a door in the far corner of the room, one that Rachel didn’t notice before in the chaos of last night.

She didn’t know what it lead to, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to find out.

 

Rachel’s stomach rumbled, reminding her how she had no dinner last night.

She shifted around slightly and froze when she heard Michael take a deep breath in, before opening his eyes and looking up at Rachel.

“Hey.” He said with a sleepy smile.

“Hi.” Rachel said. “Umm…sorry I woke you.” She wasn’t sure what to say to Michael, and she was growing incredibly uncomfortable as Michael continued to look at her.

“It’s fine.” He murmured. Rachel’s stomach growled again, and Michael laughed. “Hungry?”

“Yeah.” Rachel said quietly, with a nod. Michael reached up and placed a light kiss on Rachel’s lips.

“Don’t worry, we can get you some food.” He said, moving up and off of Rachel. “Dillon too.” And talking about the little pipsqueak…” Michael’s head turned to Dillon’s door. “Might as well get him up now. Come on.” He said, pulling Rachel up.

 

She moved with Michael without resisting, knowing that if she fought it would probably only end in tears on her side.

Michael opened the door to Dillon’s room and Rachel looked around, somewhat interested.

There was a wardrobe and dresser like the one in Michael’s room, and a door that lead to a bathroom, along to one that led outside to the hall.

What was different though, was that there were toys everywhere for Dillon to play with.

And it looked like Dillon had played with some of them. He was asleep on the bed with a stuffed bear.

Michael’s arm wrapped around Rachel’s waist while his other hand flipped on a light switch, flooding the room with light.

Dillon woke up with a start and looked around, confused, until his eyes landed on Rachel and Michael.

“Rachel…?” He asked, rubbing his eyes and blinking.

“Hey, Dillon.” Rachel said, giving a small smile. “It’s…it’s time to get some breakfast. OK?”

“Oh…OK.” Dillon said, eyeing Michael, then Rachel. “What about school?” He asked.

“Umm…” Rachel said, unsure how to respond.

“We’re gonna get you a teacher. You can learn here at your own pace. Even Rachel is going to finish her school.” Michael said.

“I am?” Rachel said, turning to Michael.

“I figured you want to.” Michael smiled.

“Yeah…I guess I do.” Rachel nodded. She turned back to Dillon. “We’ll worry about school in a little bit. Let’s get some food, OK?”

Dillon nodded uncertainly, but got up and walked over to Rachel and Michael. The three of them walked out of the room and to the dining hall.

 

Ryan ended up joining their small group, and he gave a beaming smile to Dillon.

“Your brother is a good gamer.” Ryan said, giving a small pat on Dillon’s back.

“Thanks.” Dillon said, looking over at Ryan. Dillon seemed to slightly ease around the man, and Rachel felt a wave of relief wash through her. She didn’t want Dillon to be accustomed to life here, but if he could be settled, then he wouldn’t run his mouth over everything and at Michael.

“How’s your arm?” Ryan asked.

“Good. Achy…but I guess you can expect that when it gets broken.” Rachel shrugged, glancing at Michael. He looked down and picked at his food, taking a few bites.

_Good. Feel bad about what you did, motherfucker._

“Just heal up soon.” Ryan said. “I’ll talk to you guys later.” He got up and left, leaving Rachel and Dillon alone with Michael.

“Am I going to have to restart my grade?” Dillon asked, looking hesitantly from Rachel to Michael.

“Nah.” Michael said. “We can get Ryan to get all of your stuff and your laptop at your house. Once we get a teacher for you, they can just pick up from where you were.”

“OK.” Dillon nodded, going back to his food.

Michael smiled and placed a light kiss on Rachel’s neck.

“After we’re done here, I think that it would be a good idea for all of us to get a shower, what do you think?” Michael asked, giving a light nuzzle in Rachel’s neck.

“Yeah. That’s probably a good idea.” She gave a small nod.


	6. Chapter Six

“Please, no. Just let me take a shower in peace.” Rachel begged, watching Michael step out of his pants. She was still in the nightgown and had a thin wrapping around her cast so it didn’t get wet.

“Rachel. We’re together now, whether you believe it or not. We’re going to do couple-y things together, and that includes taking showers with each other.” Michael said. “Besides, this way saves water.”

Rachel opened her mouth to try to object, but quickly shut it, giving in.

“OK.” She said quietly, looking at the tiles of the bathroom.

“Rachel. We’re not going to do anything. It’s just a shower.”

Rachel nodded and removed her nightgown, turning on the water to the shower.

Michael only sighed and pulled his boxers down, pushing them over with his pants.

 

Rachel glanced back around and gave an involuntary gasp when she saw the nude figure of Michael. Her eyes flickered downwards, and she saw that Michael was well endowed.

She turned away when she saw the smirk emerge on Michael’s face.

Her eyes shut tightly when she felt Michael press up behind her, his cock, hanging limp _thank god_ , between his legs.

Michael reached around her and felt the water streaming from the shower head. “Perfect.” He murmured in Rachel’s ear. “In we go.” He nudged her, and the two stepped into the shower.

 

Rachel did everything she could to keep from looking lower than Michael’s waist. She didn’t want to be facing away from him because he would press behind her and she could feel _it_.

So, she settled to watching Michael’s chest. Rachel looked at the small scars and scratches he had on him. The small bruise that was on his left side, right under his ribcage.

“You like what you see?” Michael asked, running a hand through Rachel’s hair to get out the rest of the conditioner.

“I…” Rachel tried to talk, and only turned her head away, flushing. _No. I just don’t want to look at your fucking cock._ Yeah…she wasn’t going to say that out loud.

“It’s OK.” Michael murmured, pressing closer to Rachel. She panicked and stepped back, slipping. Michael caught her and pinned her to the wall. “Hey, hey…you need to be careful.” Michael said, his eyes scanning Rachel’s face carefully.

“O…OK.” Rachel said, glancing up at Michael’s eyes before turning away. She tried to squirm away from under Michael, and her eyes shot back up as she felt Michael’s cock starting to thicken. “M-Michael.” She whimpered.

“Sorry.” Michael gave a small smile and backed up. “I’ll ignore it. I promised that we were going to _just_ have a shower, anyway. Let’s finish up.”

 

Once Michael and Rachel had finished, Rachel dried off as quickly as she could and went back into the bedroom, heading over to the dresser, yanking it open. She found some underwear and she turned to the wardrobe to get some clothes.

Before she could turn to pull away, Michael pressed her against the wall, taking her in a kiss.

“Don’t be so anxious.” Michael said, pulling back slightly. “We don’t have that much to do today.” His hands slid up Rachel’s legs, gripping her hips and pulling her up. Rachel had no choice but to wrap her legs around Michael’s waist in fear of falling on the floor.

Michael pressed against Rachel, and rutted softly. Rachel whimpered and dropped her clothes, trying to push Michael off.

“Rachel…” His voice had dropped and he pulled her off the wall, turning, and placed her on the bed.

“No…wait…Michael…please.” Her breath began to catch in her throat, as Michael started pressing kisses and sucking marks on Rachel’s skin.

“Not gonna fuck you.” Michael said, through kisses. His lips brushed past Rachel’s left nipple and she shuddered. Rachel could feel Michael’s smile form on his face, and his lips found her nipple and latched onto it.

A small noise escaped Rachel’s mouth and Michael’s hands found Rachel’s, entwining his fingers with hers.

When he pulled up, his gray-green eyes were blown. His hands left Rachel, and he cradled her face in his hands before kissing her again.

Everything that Michael was doing felt good. Really good. But Rachel wasn’t about to give Michael that satisfaction. No matter how good if felt, it was still wrong. All of this was so wrong.

Not that she could stop any of it. Michael outweighed her and could pin her in five seconds flat.

So, Rachel froze under Michael, and let the onslaught of kisses continue.

_If yelling and begging won’t work, then maybe apathy will._

 

After a few moments, Michael pulled up, lips plumper from his kissing. “Rachel?” He was slightly breathless and he scanned Rachel’s face staring back up at him. He placed a kiss on her lips, then one on her neck.

Rachel didn’t say anything, and let Michael move her head to gain access to her neck.

“Rachel?” He asked, firmer. He pulled back and moved her head so he could look at her again, studying every single feature about her. “What are you doing?” He asked, eyes narrowing.

Rachel’s heartbeat sped up. She could feel it thudding in her chest, and she silently prayed Michael couldn’t hear it trying to beat out of her chest. If she was going to play indifference, then she couldn’t give anything away.

“I can’t stop you.” Rachel shrugged. “I can’t. So do what you want, cause I’m done. I don’t care anymore. About anything.” _Lies. I do. But I really want to piss you off, and get you away from me._

It seemed to do the trick. Michael’s face twisted into anger and he got off of Rachel, heading over to the dresser, grabbing a pair of boxers and pulling them on. He pulled out a pair of jeans and tugged them on before grabbing a shirt and walking out of the room without another word.

Rachel blew out a breath of relief and rolled off the bed, grabbing her discarded clothes and pulling them on before she left and walked into Dillon’s room.

 

“I don’t know what to fucking do!” Michael was pacing. His face was a mix of annoyance, anger, and panic. “Last night, she was in panic and she kept crying, so I tried to calm her down. It kinda worked, I think. And after breakfast, she was just begging. Now she doesn’t fucking care!” He looked up at Ryan, who had two armfuls of things from Rachel and Dillon’s house. “I don’t fucking get it!”

Ryan sat there patiently and quietly, thinking about Michael’s predicament.

“Don’t you get it? She’s scared inside.” Ryan finally said. “She’s scared, so she’s shutting down to put you off.”

“She would do that?” Michael asked.

“Yeah.” Ryan scoffed. “You need to show her that you’re not going to play her mind games. You need to be firm with her, but don’t be too firm.” Ryan put down the things in his hands. “And remember to be gentle when she needs it.”

“Firm, but gentle.” Michael nodded. “OK. She’s just so frustrating at times. I just want to show her I can take care of her and Dillon, you know? But she won’t let me have a chance.”

“Yet, you like that she’s frustrating…don’t you?” Ryan gave a small smile.

“I do…” Michael admitted. “She has that spark. Anyway, I’m going to go do some weights. Keep an eye on Rachel and Dillon, will you, if you’re not busy.”

“Sure. I gotta drop this stuff off to them anyway.” Ryan shrugged. “Later, Mikey.” Ryan said, and he watched his friend leave. Once he was gone, Ryan rolled his eyes. “Girl problems.” He muttered. He picked up his armfuls and walked out the door.

 

Despite every time she glanced around to see the new room where Dillon was to stay in, Rachel was managing to lose herself in the videogame that she and Dillon were playing.

A knock on the door happened, and Rachel paused the game, fearing for a second that Michael had returned. But if it was Michael, then he would’ve walked straight in, no knock required.

Rachel got up and walked to the door, seeing Ryan stand there with some stuff.

“Hey. I brought some stuff over from your house.” Ryan said.

 _That_ thought sent shivers up Rachel’s spine.

“Thank you.” Rachel said, taking the things and walking over to Dillon. She noted how Ryan stood by the door, a little awkwardly.

“Did Michael send-?” Rachel began.

“Yeah.” Ryan nodded, entering the room.

“Where is he?” Rachel asked.

“Lifting weights. Exercising. You guys could to if you wanted. Maybe get outside and get some fresh air.” Ryan shrugged.

“By ourselves?” Rachel asked, knowing it too good to be true.

“No.” Ryan said, confirming her suspicions. “But it would be better than being holed up here.” Ryan shrugged.

“I’ll pass. Besides, I have homework to do once Dillon and I are done with this game. And until we get a ‘teacher’ that Michael promised, I’m going to teach my brother.”

“You are?” Dillon asked, looking up at Rachel.

“I am.” She nodded. “Come on, let’s keep playing.” She un-paused the game and her focus turned to it.

“Now I see what Michael was talking about.” Ryan muttered under his breath.

 

When Michael did finally come back, he found Ryan, Rachel, and Dillon in the kid’s room. Ryan was lounging on Dillon’s bed, watching Rachel teach Dillon about times tables.

“Hey…what’s going on here?” Michael asked, looking around at the three people.

“I’m teaching.” Rachel said, without turning to Michael. She continued on talking about the 12 times table and Ryan got up, bored.

“You got a handful.” He muttered, walking past Michael and out the door.

“Tell me about it.” Michael sighed softly. _Gentle, but firm._ “Rachel.” Michael said firmly. Rachel stopped what she was doing, but she didn’t turn to face Michael. “I want to see you in our room.”

There were a few moments of silence, until Rachel spoke up. “Fine. Be right back, Dill.” Rachel got up and followed Michael into the other room.

When Michael shut the door, Rachel stared at him, trying to gauge his mood.

“I know that you’re playing this card to get a rise out of me.” Michael said. “I know that you’re acting so you don’t show me how scared you are. And you think that it’ll make me push you away.” He started advancing on Rachel, whose true emotions started to show. “It won’t work, Rachel.” He murmured, grabbing her arm and pulling her close. “And I’m here to show you I’m not the bad guy.”

“Could’ve fooled me, asshole.” Rachel said, growing bitter and angry.

“There’s the real Rachel.” Michael smiled. He brought her over to the bed and pressed her down on it. “I’m not going to back down.” His fingers played with the waist of Rachel’s jeans. “I’m going to prove I love you.” He fiddled with her button, unsnapping it. “We’re on the same team.” He started to unzip the zipper and Rachel pushed against him, futilely.

“No. We aren’t on the same team, Michael. We never have been. We never will be.” Rachel gritted out.

“That’s what you think.” Michael said lightly, tugging Rachel’s pants down. “Stop fighting me.” He said.

“Or what?” Rachel asked.

“I’ll tie you down until you learn that you can love me back, and we can move on from this petty war.”

That made Rachel freeze. She didn’t want Michael to fuck her, but there was no way she wanted to lose her ability to even move.

“There we go.” Michael said.

“I may not fight you…but I never will accept what you’re doing.” _I will never love you._ She added mentally. Probably not a good thing to say to a crazy person.

“You’ll learn to like it.” Michael said, a little firmer.

 

He pulled Rachel’s bra and shirt up and over her head, sliding the garments off her body. His lips lowered to one of her nipples and started to suck, making Rachel gasp in surprise.

Michael started to worry and teeth at the nipple, while one of his hands went up to play and fondle with Rachel’s other breast.

“N-no.” Rachel gasped out. “Michael.” She said, trying to ignore the arousal that was shooting through her from Michael’s ministrations.

When Michael lifted his head, he grinned, staring back at the gaping face of Rachel.

“I know that you’re enjoying this. I can see it written on your face.” He lowered his lips to the other nipple and started to give it the same treatment as the first, while his hand left to play with that breast.

 

A small unwilling moan came from the back of Rachel’s throat, and Michael’s head shot up.

“I heard that.” He murmured.

“No.” Rachel denied.

Michael only rolled his eyes and lowered himself to Rachel’s wet pussy, nosing it lightly. Rachel tried to buck away, but Michael was holding her firm.

 

“No!” Rachel cried out when she felt Michael’s tongue slide against her wet folds. “Fuck! No!”

Michael chose to ignore her as his tongue flicked over Rachel’s clit, eliciting a soft moan from Rachel. Michael repeated the process, then pressed his thumb against Rachel’s clit, rubbing circles.

He looked up at Rachel to see her head thrashing from side to side, and her eyes shut tightly, tears leaking out from the corners.

“Shh…” Michael whispered soothingly. “Shh.” He pressed a gently kiss on Rachel’s left inner thigh and went back to the wetness of her pussy, licking and shallowly thrusting his tongue in while his thumb worked insistent circles on her clit. “You taste so nice, Rachel.” Michael murmured.

Rachel whimpered, whether out of fear or the pleasure running from her clit, she would never know.

Rachel realized she was gripping the sheets, tightly at that. She forced herself to let go and she lifted them to push Michael away.

Michael glanced up and saw Rachel’s hands and he moved with lightening speed, blanketing over her and holding her arms over her head.

“Rachel…” Michael gave a warning growl. “Don’t fight me.”

“Fuck off.” Rachel said. It came out smaller and more pathetic than she meant and Michael smiled, rolling his eyes.

“Stop playing hard to get. It won’t get you anywhere.” He murmured in Rachel’s ear. A hand went back to her wet folds and he pressed a finger inside of her.

“Oh god.” Rachel moaned. This was happening. This was really fucking happening.

She tried to press her legs together, and Michael was sitting on them in an instant.

“No.” She whimpered. “Michael…”

“Shh…” Michael murmured. “I’m gonna make it feel so good.”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel gets fucked by Michael's fingers, and later meets a woman named Stella, who Rachel begins to befriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.  
> This story and all the characters are mine.

Rachel struggled underneath Michael, her arms now pinned to her stomach while Michael pumped two fingers in and out of her.

“Come on, Rachel.” Michael’s voice said, gentle and soothing. “I know you’re enjoying this. Just listen to your body and stop fighting me.”

“No!” Rachel cried out. She thrashed and bucked, but nothing was dislodging Michael. Rachel knew she was going to come sooner or later, and she was full blown panicking. “Michael…Michael, please. I’ll do…I’ll do anything. Just stop this. Please.” She begged.

Michael looked up at Rachel and seemed to ponder it while he worked his fingers in and out. Rachel could hear the wet noise of Michael’s fingers working inside of her and she winced.

His fingers felt really fucking good, better than she remembered her fingers being. But she wasn’t going to cave. She couldn’t.

“No.” Michael finally decided. “Besides, you’ll want to get used to the feeling of my fingers before getting used to the feeling of my cock in you.

Rachel whimpered and she felt another finger start to work its way inside, and her whimper turned into a loud moan, clenching tightly around Michael’s fingers.

“You gonna come on my fingers, Rachel?” Michael grinned, his voice going low. “You gonna make me all messy?”

Rachel’s mouth dropped open as Michael brushed her g-spot.

“M-Michael…please…” She moaned.

“Please what?” Michael asked.

“I don’t know…” Rachel whimpered. “Just please!”

“Alright…” Michael said. His hand lifted off Rachel’s arms and started rubbing her clit. Rachel cried out in pleasure, too far gone to realize what was happening. Michael’s pumping became faster and rougher, fucking in and out and Rachel was trying to press into the sensation.

“Michael…Michael!” She cried out, climaxing. Michael slowed down and pulled his hand out of Rachel, grinning like a wolf. He licked his glistening hand, while his clean one went to Rachel’s face, wiping away the tears that had started to run down.

“Don’t be ashamed.” Michael said. “You’ve done well, love.”

“Go away…” Rachel said, her voice broken. “Please, Michael.”

Michael got off of Rachel, and as soon as he did, she curled into a ball on her side.

She listened to him move to the bathroom and clean himself up, before coming back with a damp hand towel.

 

A knock came from the door and Michael sighed, annoyed.

Rachel listened to Michael walk to the door, and open it a crack.

“What?” Michael growled.

Another voice that Rachel didn’t recognize floated over to her. Bits and pieces of the conversation made it to Rachel’s ears. “Job…needed…gun…” Rachel shut her eyes tightly and tried to block out anything she heard.

“Fine. Give me a minute.” Michael said, less annoyed. Michael walked back over to Rachel, and Rachel opened her eyes when she felt the dip in the bed. “I need to go out for a little while.” Michael said.

“O…OK.” Rachel nodded. If Michael left, that meant he couldn’t do anything to her.

“Can you clean yourself up?” Michael asked, handing her the towel.

“Yeah.” Rachel said, slowly taking it. Michael gave a small smile and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, before getting up and leaving.

Rachel cleaned herself up quickly and got dressed, not wanting to be naked a moment longer. When she finished, she sat on the bed and dropped her head on her hands, feeling more tears run down her face.

She wouldn’t have mind if she stayed in this position for the rest of her life.

 

Ryan poked his head into Dillon’s room to see him playing on one of the game systems.

“Hey, where’s Rachel?” He asked, looking around.

“She never came back when she left with Michael in their room. I…I don’t know if I’m allowed in there, so…” He trailed off with a shrug.

“I see.” Ryan nodded. “You want me to check?”

Dillon nodded and paused the game he was playing, focusing on Ryan opening the door connecting the rooms, slowly.

“Rachel?” Ryan asked carefully. “Dillon wants to know if you’re OK.”

He heard a soft swear and movement. Rachel appeared in the room and Ryan took a few steps back.

“Sorry, Dillon.” Rachel said. “I…I got distracted.”

“It’s OK.” Dillon nodded.

Ryan nodded and left Dillon’s room.

“Ryan is nicer than Michael.” Dillon said once the man had left.

“Yeah, no kidding.” Rachel said. She sat down with Dillon and looked at the game he was playing. “You want to finish this game and we can get back to work?”

“Yeah.” Dillon nodded, un-pausing the game.

 

Michael wasn’t back by lunchtime, so Dillon and Rachel ate quietly, unsure of what to do afterwards.

They were getting up from the table when someone walked over to them. She had short blonde hair and looked to be about as old as Michael.

“Hi.” Rachel said, placing a hand on Dillon’s shoulder, ready to lead him away if needed.

“Hey, there.” The woman smiled. “So you’re Michael’s girl, huh? I’ve heard talk about you. I’m Stella.” She held out a hand and Rachel shook it hesitantly.

“And this must be Dillon.” Stella said, crouching down and looking at Dillon. “Cool to meet you.” She held out a hand and Dillon took it, giving a small smile.

“Are you a friend of Michael’s?” Rachel asked.

“Yeah.” Stella said, standing up. “We’re buds. How about we chill outside? I bet you’d guys would like the air.” Stella smiled.

“I…I don’t know if we’re allowed…” Rachel said hesitantly. Michael may not want them outside yet, and Rachel really wanted to avoid pissing Michael off. “If Michael…”

“It’ll be OK.” Stella assured with a smile. “Come on.”

 

They were outside in the fresh air, and Rachel finally felt a little calmer.

The base that they were at was incredibly large, but incredibly secluded. Plus, there were high barbed wire fences all around, enclosing them inside.

Stella walked with them silently, and Rachel realized that she was growing to like the woman, but she didn’t fully trust Stella yet. She didn’t trust anyone who was involved in Michael’s life.

“How old are you?” Stella asked.

“Seventeen.” Rachel admitted. “Dillon’s eight.”

“Twenty-one.” Stella nodded. “Been here since I was ten. My dad belonged here…so…I ended up coming along for the ride.”

“Really…” Rachel thought about this. “Are…are there others that are brought here…like how Michael brought me?”

“A few, here and there.” Stella shrugged. “They usually don’t stay long though. But you…Michael really likes you.” Stella said.

“Tell me about it.” Rachel scoffed. “If some of the others don’t usually stay long…where do they go?”

“Well…you see…they usually end up…” Stella started to explain. That was when Michael emerged from a corner, fuming mad.

Rachel grabbed Dillon, and shoved him behind her.

“Stella!” Michael roared. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“Giving them fresh air. It’s good for people to have once in a while.” Stella shrugged.

“Don’t go near them again.” Michael growled. “Leave.”

“Right. I can see when I’m not wanted. No need to get your panties in a bunch, Mike. Bye, guys.” Stella smiled at Rachel and Dillon, before turning and leaving.

 

Michael walked Rachel and Dillon back to their rooms and sat them down on Michael’s bed.

“Did Stella do or say anything?” Michael asked.

“No.” Rachel said. “She said that you and her were buddies, and she took us outside.” _Which_ did _feel good, by the way._

“Yeah. We’re _not_ buddies. I don’t like you being around her.”

“Why?” Dillon asked.

“Because she causes nothing but trouble. That’s why.” Michael growled. Dillon flinched away, and Rachel grew protective again, wrapping an arm around Dillon. Michael sighed and took a few deep breaths. “Anyway…I’m sorry I was gone so long.” He said. “But now I have the rest of the day. And Dillon…you’re gonna have a teacher tomorrow, and an actual classroom too with some other kids your age.”

Rachel thought her lunch was going to come back up with the thought of other kids around Dillon’s age being stuck in here.

 _Been here since I was ten._ Stella’s words rang in Rachel’s head.

“Oh…OK. Will it be like my other school?” Dillon asked, slowly and carefully.

“A little bit. I’m sure you’ll fit right in.” Michael said.

“OK.” Dillon nodded.

“Great.” Michael smiled.

 

It was how the next week pretty much worked.

Dillon went to his new ‘school’, where he continued to learn, and Rachel kept working on her online school, growing closer to her graduation.

Michael continued to infiltrate Rachel’s body, much to Rachel’s fighting, dismay, and tears.

Michael had made her come a few times each day, always insisting that Rachel grow accustomed to everything because that was her life now.

Every time that Michael had to go out, Stella would steal visits to Rachel, and sometimes Dillon as well.

Stella was probably the only real friend that Rachel now had in this Hell she was living, and if there was a higher power, she was grateful that she had Stella.

Ryan would visit a lot too, acting as older brother/babysitter for Rachel and Dillon while Michael was out, and though Rachel was growing accustomed to the man, she didn’t want him around anymore than she wanted Michael around.

 

It was Saturday when Michael returned mid-afternoon. He pulled Rachel into his arms and squished her on the bed.

Ryan had gone into the next room, to keep Dillon occupied while Michael did what he wished to Rachel.

“Michael…” Rachel said, growing tired of everything Michael did. Her body loved the attention Michael gave, but her mind screamed _NO_ each and every time.

“Rachel…I want you.” Michael said.

“You always have me.” Rachel said before she could stop herself. Michael gave a small growl.

“No, Rachel…I _want_ you. _Now._ ” He said.

It took Rachel a few seconds, but then she understood.

“Oh, god. Michael…wait…give me more time. Please. I’m not ready.”

“Shh…shh…” Michael said, soothingly, while he started to remove clothing from his body. He pinned Rachel’s hands above her head with a hand and discarded his pants and boxers, and Rachel started freaking out, twisting this way and that to get away from Michael. Not that it helped.

“No…” Rachel sobbed out. “Not now. Not today. Please, not today.”

“It’s gonna feel good. It might hurt a little at first, but that will change, I promise.” He started to pick and unbutton Rachel’s clothing, and managed to get it off, after fighting against Rachel for a few minutes.

 

Rachel was pinned underneath Michael, and her legs were spread under Michael’s.

She was shaking and sobbing, while Michael was whispering soothing words in her ear.

“Rachel…” He finally said, getting fed up. “If you fight me…it’ll hurt that much worse. Don’t fight me, seriously. I don’t want you to get hurt again.”

Rachel whimpered, stilling underneath Michael, but still sobbing softly.

“Good girl…you’re such a good girl for me.” Michael praised. He moved down to Rachel’s pussy, and started to rub against the clit, watching Rachel’s face transform from fear to pleasure.

His other hand left Rachel’s arms and went to Rachel’s breasts and started to play with her nipples, eliciting a moan.

“There we go…that’s my girl.” Michael praised. His hand moved from Rachel’s breasts to her pussy, working two fingers together, pumping in and out of her.

She grunted and moaned, her body working against her, yet again, while her brain screamed otherwise.

“I feel you getting wet, Rachel. It feels so good, that tight heat. It’ll feel so good around my cock.”

Rachel whimpered and looked away, fighting the instinct to fight against Michael. She knew if she tried to push him away, he would just grab her arms and pin them, pressing them against her stomach. Then, he would just move on to fucking her.

“Can I make you come, Rachel? Will you come for me before I pop your cherry? Come on, Rachel.”

Rachel felt the tightness in her lower stomach. One she was growing scarily familiar to. Michael worked in her, and she came with a loud cry.

“Good girl.” Michael smiled. Rachel saw he was dripping with her juices, and he used it to slick his cock up.

“Oh, god.” Rachel choked out, another sob escaping her throat. “Michael…please. I’m scared. I’m not ready. Don’t let this happen right now.”

“Rachel…we’re together. We’re a couple. We’re a team.” Michael said.

_Fuck you, ‘we’ are nothing. ‘We’ are a fantasy you want. ‘We’. Are. Nothing._

“We’re going to get through this. And from here on out…your life will become a simple one, I promise.” Michael moved, positioning his cock at the entrance of Rachel’s wet slit.

“Please.” Rachel whimpered, closing her eyes.

“I love you, Rachel.” Michael murmured. And with that, he gripped Rachel’s thighs, and pressed forward.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has his way with Rachel and he fucks her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the rape comes in, and if anything is remotely triggering, I seriously recommend you just stop reading. Seriously.  
> This story and all of the characters are my own  
> All mistakes are my own

Rachel’s eyes shot open as Michael slowly sunk into her. All her brain could register was _pain_. Pain was everywhere, and she cried out, her face twisting and showing how she felt.

“Too big. Please, stop. Hurts.” Rachel got out.

“Wait…hold on…” Michael said soothingly, slowly pushing in.

Rachel cried out in pain, and her arms shot forward to push Michael away. He gripped on her arms and brought them down to her stomach.

When he finally managed to seat himself inside of Rachel, he froze, allowing Rachel to get used to his girth. Rachel panted and grunted, feeling Michael inside of her.

Michael started to move slowly, cock working in and out of Rachel slowly, and she whimpered, the pain slowly leaving and pleasure starting to replace it.

“Well? No more pain?” Michael asked, surprisingly gentle.

“No.” Rachel whispered, looking away.

“I’m glad.” Michael smiled softly. His hands left up to Rachel’s neck, forcing her to look forward. Michael leaned down, kissing her, and rocked into her. “Baby…my baby. You feel so good.” He murmured, pressing kisses into her lips, jaw, and neck.

Rachel whimpered, feeling Michael’s hardening cock in her.

One of Michael’s hands moved down to Rachel’s clit and started rubbing circles again.

A moan escaped from Rachel’s mouth, and Michael started to pick up the pace, Rachel writhing underneath Michael.

“Michael…please…p-pull out. Oh, fuck.” Rachel started panting, feeling another orgasm rise in her. “M-Mike…god…oh, god.” She started squirming, trying to get away from Michael, but his strength outmatched her, and his hand was always on her clit.

“Baby…Rachel, come for me. You can do it. Just give in to your body…and come for me.” He whispered in Rachel’s ear.

Rachel cried softly, unable to hold back anything and she came from Michael’s hand and cock.

“There you go.” Michael murmured. “Fuck.” Rachel felt Michael’s hips stutter and she knew what was going to happen.

“M-Michael…pull out. Pull out, please.” She started to beg. “Michael…”

Michael’s lips crashed against Rachel’s and swallowed her cry as he came inside of her.

 

Michael pulled back from Rachel’s face and gave a few more thrusts before he pulled out of Rachel.

Once Rachel could move enough, she pulled back to the headboard of the bed.

“Mike…Michael.” She whimpered.

“Hey…hey…” Michael said, crawling over to Rachel. “Rachel…baby…everything will be alright. I’m gonna take care of you. Really.” His hand pressed lightly against Rachel’s stomach and he gave a soft smile. “We’re gonna make beautiful babies. You’ll be such a good mother.”

“No…” Rachel cried softly. “I’m…I’m not ready…I can’t…I…”

“You can.” Michael insisted. “You’ll be great. Think of how well you’ve been raising Dillon. You’ll raise our kids just fine.”

Rachel futilely struggled to move away from Michael, but soon gave up and Michael wrapped himself around Rachel, entwining their legs and cradling her on his lap, Rachel’s head lying on Michael’s chest.

“It’s gonna be OK, Rachel.” Michael murmured. “I promise.”

 

Michael left about an hour later, getting called out to do something again. He promised to be back by nightfall and Rachel almost cried at the thought.

Instead, she watched Michael get dressed and leave; dressing herself once he was gone from the room.

She sat quietly on the bed, unsure of what to do now. She had been violated in the worst way possible and there was no way of getting anything back. Michael had ripped that from her.

She looked down at her flat stomach, wondering if Michael had managed to get her pregnant on the first go.

_It won’t matter. He’ll be back again and again to fuck you. You’re gonna definitely be pregnant before next Saturday rolls around._

Rachel whimpered softly when she realized how true that statement rang.

“Rachel?” A soft voice came from the entrance to the room. Stella.

“Stella…hey.” Rachel smiled softly, seeing her friend.

“What happened?” Stella asked, seeing Rachel avoid eye contact.

“Michael…he…” Rachel trailed off, looking down and wringing her hands together. “…he…fucked me.” Rachel said quietly.

“He did?” Stella asked softly, understanding she was treading on thin ice right now.

“Yeah. Uhh…he…took…he took my virginity too.”

Stella seemed to stop, and Rachel looked up to see Stella’s jaw set.

“He did, huh?” Stella asked, a little harder than she meant.

“Yeah.” Rachel said, looking down again. She just felt numb now. No anger. No terror. No tears. Just…numbness.

“Do…do you want me to get Dillon in here. Just so you have someone familiar with you?” Stella asked.

“Yeah.” Rachel nodded.

Stella gave a soft, gentle smile and left to Dillon’s room, bringing the boy inside.

“Are you OK, Rachel?” Dillon asked, crawling up beside his sister and leaning on her arm.

“Honestly, Dillon…I’m not really sure anymore.” Rachel sighed. “I’m not sure if I’ll ever be.”

 

By the time Michael had gotten back, it was dinner time.

Stella had long since been out of sight and Michael would be none the wiser.

“Hey, guys. Hope I haven’t missed much.” Michael said, settling down beside Rachel, and nuzzling her neck. “I’ve missed you.” He murmured when he pulled back.

“Hey.” Rachel said, slightly tensing. Everything that happened earlier that day forced itself back into Rachel’s head, and she poked at the food on her plate.

“Is something the matter?” Michael asked, digging into his own food.

  1. “No. Why would it be?” Rachel said.



“Uh-huh.” Michael said, uncertain whether to let it go or not.

“Dillon…how was school this week?” Rachel said, pushing the subject away.

“It’s OK. Different, but the people there are nice.” Dillon said.

“That’s great!” Michael smiled. “I knew you’d fit right in.”

“Yep.” Dillon nodded.

 

The talk remained light throughout dinner, and they got back to the rooms around 7:30.

Michael and Rachel hung with Dillon, playing different games until 9, when Dillon decided to go to bed for the night.

Michael practically dragged Rachel in the other room and pinned her to the wall. Michael’s mouth was on Rachel’s neck, while his hands were planted firmly on her hips.

“So beautiful.” Michael murmured between kisses. “Love you. Fucking gorgeous. God, you’re so perfect.” He spun Rachel around and planted her on the bed.

“Michael…can…can we do this tomorrow? Please.” Rachel whimpered, fighting against the instinct to close her legs as Michael shoved them open.

“Babe…I wanna be intimate with you. I wanna be in you.” Michael crawled up and blanketed himself over Rachel, before kissing her softly. “Just don’t fight me and enjoy.” He murmured before moving back to Rachel’s legs.

He yanked down Rachel’s pants and she gave a small sob.

Suddenly, Michael’s mouth was on her inner thighs, pressing soft kisses and shushing her.

“I won’t hurt you. I swear.” Michael promised, his mouth hovering over the flesh of Rachel’s left thigh. “I love you, Rachel.” He murmured.

Michael looked up at Rachel, a hand running soft and slow down Rachel’s right leg.

“You’re my world.” Michael said. With that, the kissing on her thighs continued, leading up to the boarder of Rachel’s panties. Michael paused for a brief second before yanking Rachel’s underwear down.

 

The whimper that escaped from Rachel’s mouth turned into a soft moan as Michael’s mouth latched onto her clit.

She felt two of Michael’s fingers tease her pussy, before plunging inside.

 

With Michael’s fingers working in Rachel, and his mouth working on Rachel, she could start to tell her body was betraying her.

“Oh…” Rachel groaned, gripping the sheets. She felt the beginnings of tears slide down her face, as she felt herself starting to get wet from Michael’s ministrations.

Michael lifted his mouth from Rachel’s clit, but didn’t stop pumping his fingers in and out of Rachel’s wet heat.

“You taste so wonderful. Feel so wonderful.” Michael murmured. “Just take deep breaths. You’re doing so well.”

Michael’s fingers left, and Rachel’s head shot up to see what Michael was doing. His pants had gone down and he was lining himself up with Rachel’s pussy.

“Oh, god.” Rachel whimpered, head falling back.

Michael gave a few pumps to his shaft before pressing into Rachel. He slid in slowly, watching Rachel’s face adamantly.

“M-Michael.” Rachel got out in a moan. Michael gave a possessive growl and pressed the rest of himself inside, pausing for a minute for Rachel to adjust.

“Goddamn, Rachel…you feel so good.” He moved back and snapped his hips forward, filling Rachel and making her mouth drop. “I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

 

Michael’s hands slid up Rachel’s body, resting on her breasts, and rolling the nipples in each hand.

Rachel released a choked out moan, and her eyes squeezed shut, gripping the sheets to the bed tightly.

Michael continued the roll of his hips, moving in and out of Rachel, while he leaned forward and took Rachel’s mouth in a kiss.

“Rachel…baby…my baby…my love.” Michael breathed out on Rachel’s skin. His hands left Rachel’s breasts to wrap around the nape of her neck, while he pressed and sucked kisses on her neck and jaw.

The coiling feeling in Rachel’s gut was the warning she got for the rising orgasm. As much as she hated what Michael was doing, he knew _what_ he was doing and he was good at it. It _did_ make Rachel feel really good, much to her terror, and there was no way in Heaven or Hell she would ever openly admit that.

“Rachel…god…I love you so fucking much. I love you.” Michael moaned. By the twitching of Michael’s cock, she knew Michael was close too.

“Michael…” She tried to say, only it came out as a loud moan, due to Michael hitting her g-spot. _Michael, pull out, please._ She wanted to say it, it was on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn’t.

Every time she tried to open her mouth, either Michael would kiss her, or a moan or some other sexual noise would escape.

And every single time on did, it only seem to push Michael that much more.

“I…Michael…I’m gonna…I can’t hold it…fuck…oh, god…” Rachel groaned out. She cried out as she came and her inner walls clenched around Michael’s cock.

He growled, biting a mark on Rachel’s neck as he came as well.

 

When Michael came down from his orgasmic high, he carefully pulled out of Rachel, and settled the two of them up at the head of the bed.

“You did such a good job, Rachel.” Michael praised quietly. “So beautiful and amazing.” He pressed soft, gentle kisses on Rachel’s forehead and smiled. “So proud of you.” He murmured.

Rachel just gave a whimper of a response, wanting to sink into the bed or the ground. She didn’t want to be here. Didn’t want this. But yet, here she was.

“We should get some rest.” Michael said. “I bet you’d like that.” His hand went down to rest on Rachel’s stomach, and she closed her eyes, rolling to her side. Michael moved up behind her, spooning her, and Rachel forced the sob that was in her throat back.

It didn’t stop the tears flowing down her face, but it wouldn’t alert Michael, not unless he turned her to look at her.

But, luckily, he fell asleep, and soon, Rachel managed to find slumber as well.

 

Rachel woke up three times that night from nightmares. She couldn’t remember what they had been about exactly, but she remembered that Michael had played leading antagonist in every single one.

By the third time she had woken up, Rachel was scared to go back to sleep, scared that the nightmares would return again.

But, when she did find sleep, she remained in slumber for the rest of the night.

 

When Rachel woke the next morning, she woke to an empty bed. Michael wasn’t anywhere in the room, or the bathroom, which made Rachel figure that he had gotten called out.

That was fine with her.

She moved quickly and got a shower and got dressed for a new day. Rachel peeked in Dillon’s room to find him still asleep. He looked so innocent sleeping and Rachel felt a pang of happiness and relief wash through her, knowing that Dillon wouldn’t have to go through what she was.

She gave a small sad smile and moved to her laptop, doing a small amount of work assigned from her teachers and looking at the news.

It felt like her heart stopped when she saw the news article about her and Dillon missing. An ongoing search was happening…friends haven’t seen either of them for a week…possible kidnapping…

“God.” Rachel moaned. She knew that her laptop would get taken away if she managed to give out any hint of Michael taking her. She’d also probably be trapped in this room for god knew how long, and that was a freedom she wasn’t willing to give up.

Besides, she had no idea where she was.

 

A knock came from the door and Rachel jumped. Rachel got up and opened the door a crack to see Stella.

“Hey, come on in.” Rachel said, moving out of the way.

“Hey there. Actually I don’t have that much time. I was just stopping by real quick to see how you were doing.” Stella said.

“Umm…yeah…I’m gonna need a rain check on that.” Rachel said.

“Right.” Stella nodded. “I’m assuming you’ve seen the news?”

“About me and Dillon? Yeah.” Rachel nodded, sadly.

“Michael knows about it too.” Stella said. “He’s gonna keep an eye on your laptop.”

“I know.” Rachel said quietly.

“I’m sorry.” Stella said, gently.

“Why are you even telling me this? Why do you care about me?” Rachel asked.

Stella gave a small, sad smile. “I don’t have the time to tell you that right now.” She said. “Maybe sometime in the future though. I have to go.” Stella said. She bade Rachel farewell and left down the hall.

Rachel shut the door and sighed, pressing her head against the cool door.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael asks Dillon for his pinion on Rachel being a mom, and Rachel gets mad and hits Michael. Punishment ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so this is getting a bit dark (well, it was dark before, it's now getting MORE dark).

Michael returned a few hours later. The time on the clock read 10:42.

“Rachel. Dillon.” Michael said, walking into the room, and seeing the two lounging on the bed, watching some child’s movie.

“Michael.” Rachel greeted quietly.

Michael joined them on the bed, pressing close to Rachel. He kissed her neck gently, a hand slowly drifting down to her crotch. Rachel tugged away lightly and shook her head.

“Not in front of Dillon.” She growled quietly. Michael may be able to take her anytime he wanted, do whatever he wanted with Rachel’s body, but being around Dillon was not going to be one of those times, and she would fight Michael tooth and nail about it.

“Fine.” Michael said, pulling his hand back. “Some other time, then.” After a few more moments, Michael spoke up. “How about we go outside? Bet you guys would like that, huh?”

“Can we?” Dillon asked quietly, looking up with wide eyes at Rachel. Dillon seemed to understand to only trust Rachel when Michael wanted something.

“Yeah, Dill. That sounds like a good idea.” Rachel nodded, with a faint smile. The three of them got ready and they walked out into the daylight.

 

The sun was shining brightly and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. “It’s a really nice day.” Rachel commented absent-mindedly.

“It is. I’m glad we’re walking outside.” Michael’s arm wrapped around Rachel’s waist. “It’ll be good for you to walk.” He pressed closer, so he could whisper in her ear. “And I’m sure it’ll be good for our baby.”

Rachel gave a soft whimper, and closed her eyes to keep her breathing even.

A panic attack in front of Dillon was the last thing she needed.

“We don’t even know if I’m pregnant, Michael.” Rachel said, watching her younger brother a few feet ahead of the two of them.

“I don’t think you’ll be saying that by the time this week ends.” Michael chuckled.

Rachel’s breath caught in her throat, and for a split second she thought she was going to pass out. Instead, she forced herself to keep breathing and she gave a small nod, looking down at the ground and nowhere else.

“Rachel.” Michael cooed. “Rachel, you’ll be fine. You’re gonna be such an amazing mother.” Rachel continued to look at the grass and her feet and she heard Michael sigh. “Dillon!” He called. Rachel’s head shot up at that. Dillon turned to face the two of them.

“What are you-?” Rachel started.

“Dillon, don’t you think that Rachel would-?” Michael started.

“Don’t.” Rachel growled.

Michael ignored her. “Don’t you think Rachel will make a good mommy?” Michael asked. Before Michael realized what happened, Rachel punched him in the face.

 

“Don’t involve my brother, you asshole!” She screamed. She rounded on him and went for another punch. This time, Michael caught it. “Leave Dillon out of this.” She cried out, angry.

Michael’s jaw set, and Rachel knew she was in trouble.

“Dillon.” Michael said, not turning away from Rachel. “Do you think you know how to get back to your room by yourself?”

“Rachel?” Dillon asked, nervous and a little scared.

“Dillon!” Michael said sharply, now looking at the younger boy. “I asked you a question.”

“I…I think so…Michael…I wanna talk to Rachel.” Rachel could feel the tears start to slip down her face, and she wanted to turn to look at Dillon, but when she tried, Michael gripped her tightly.

“I am going to have to talk to Rachel before she can talk to you or anyone else, Dillon.” Michael said. “Go back to your room. If you get lost, just ask someone for help. Rachel, come along.”

He didn’t give Rachel much of a choice as he started to drag her away.

 

Dillon watched Michael lead Rachel away, and he felt his throat close up, and he sobbed quietly, unsure of what to do.

After about a minute of just standing there, he heard a familiar voice.

“Dillon? Dillon! What are you doing by yourself?” Stella asked, walking up to Dillon, and crouching down to his height. “Dillon, sweetie, you need to calm down or you’re gonna hyperventilate.”

“Hy-hyp-er-h...” Dillon tried to get out the word with gasping breaths.

“Dillon! Breathe! In…out…in…out…” Stella instructed. Once Dillon had managed to calm down some, Stella gripped him in a hug. “Hyperventilate is a fancy word for passing out.” Stella said. “Now why are you out here? Where is Rachel?”

“M-Michael took her a-away. I don’t k-know where.” Dillon said, tears threatening to spill.

“Jesus.” Stella muttered. “Dillon…what happened?”

“Rachel and Michael were talking and…and Michael wanted to ask me something.” Dillon gripped Stella’s hands tightly, and his bottom lip quivered

“What did Michael ask?” Stella asked calmly.

“He…he wanted to know if I thought Rachel would…would make a good mommy.”

Stella stiffened, and she knew where this was going in an instant.

“And then what happened, Dillon?” She asked, gently, ready to start soothing the boy again if needed.

“Rachel yelled at him. And she hit him. And Michael got mad, and took her away, telling me to go back to my room.” Dillon whimpered, and the tears started to fall. “What’s going to happen to Rachel?” He cried, collapsing against Stella, who wrapped soothing arms around him.

“I don’t know Dillon. I really don’t know. But it wouldn't do anyone any good just standing here. Let’s go back to your room, and we can talk, OK?”

“OK.” Dillon cried into Stella’s shirt. Stella didn’t care of the kid was already eight, she picked Dillon up and started to walk back to his room, Dillon curling up against Stella.

 

Michael had dragged Rachel into a small room, the only thing in the room being a bed. Michael tossed Rachel down on it and shut the door behind them.

“Michael, no, please! I didn’t mean to hit you! Oh, god, I’m so sorry! Fuck, Michael, please. I’m so sorry.” Rachel sobbed out, scared of what Michael might do.

“Remove your clothing.” Michael ordered, removing his belt from his pants.

“No! Michael! Please! I’ll be better! Oh, god. Please, don’t punish me!” Rachel cried out pressing herself into the corner, realizing what Michael fully intended to do with the belt.

“Remove! Your fucking! Clothes!” Michael yelled angrily.

Rachel sobbed and shook her head, curling up in a ball.

“I swear Rachel, if you make me _help_ you take off your clothing, it’ll be ten times _worse_ for you.”

Rachel moved quickly, stripping out of her clothes and looking up at Michael, tears streaming down from her eyes.

“All fours head facing the head of the bed. Move.” Michael said, icily cold. Rachel positioned herself the way Michael wanted and she cried out as the belt hit her backside without any warning.

 

Rachel jerked as the belt came down again, and she sobbed.

“I think eight more with my belt will do. What do you think, Rachel?”

“Yes. Eight is a good number.” Rachel nodded, not wanting to do anything to piss Michael even further.

Michael silently went on with his punishment, giving Rachel eight more licks with his belt.

When he finished, he dropped the belt to the floor and started to knead Rachel’s inflamed ass, trying to sooth the pain.

“You do not hit me. You do not fight me. You do not challenge me. Is that understood?” Michael asked.

“Understood.” Rachel choked out in a whisper.

“Good.” Michael said. “Grip the posts.” He motioned to the posts at the head of the bed.

Rachel silently did as Michael asked, and she heard the rustle of fabric being pulled down. Suddenly, Michael’s cock was pressed at entrance of her pussy and he thrust inside.

 

He fucked into Rachel silently, one hand working circles on Rachel’s clit and the other one playing with her breasts.

There was pain in her ass still, but the pleasure that was running through her from Michael’s hands working her over was taking over, slowly, but steadily.

When Rachel gave a small moan, it pushed Michael on and his hand quickened over Rachel’s clit.

“Oh…Michael… _oh_ …” Rachel moaned, and she came on Michael’s cock.

Michael growled possessively and his pace quickened, making Rachel cry out, pain-pleasure overriding her brain and senses.

“Michael! Oh, god!” Rachel cried out.

Michael gave another growl and shot a heavy load inside of Rachel.

 

Rachel whimpered thinking that Michael was going to pull out, but he kept thrusting.

“Michael…what…no…please.” Rachel cried out, trembling. She wasn’t going to try to fight. She couldn’t. He would spank her again.

“Gonna make sure that when I leave, you’re pregnant.” Michael huffed. He continued his fast pace, hand that was on Rachel’s clit moved up to play with her other breast.

He pulled Rachel up to be flush against his body, and she whimpered, feeling flesh on her sore ass.

“Wanna hear that pretty voice of yours.” Michael growled.

“M-Michael.” Rachel got out in a moan.

“Gonna be screaming my name by the time I’m done.” Michael said, clean hand going down to Rachel’s clit.

She moaned out a sob and her head dropped back to Michael’s shoulder, while he fucked into her. The sound of flesh on flesh, mixed with the delicious sound of Rachel’s juices was starting to make Michael’s cock hard again.

 

While Michael started to grow achingly hard, he whispered things in Rachel’s ears.

“Such a pretty little girl.”

“Admit it, you love my cock.”

“My little slut.”

Rachel just moaned, tears streaking her cheeks.

“Say my name.” Michael whispered.

“Michael.” Rachel moaned.

“Louder.” Michael ordered.

“ _Michael_.”

“Louder!”

“ _Michael!!!_ ” Rachel screamed as she came again.

Michael bit down on Rachel’s shoulder and came inside of her again.

 

The two dropped flat on the bed, and Rachel panted lightly, just letting Michael wrap around her.

She listened to his heavy breathing and he turned Rachel around so he could look at her.

“How are you feeling?” Michael asked, studying Rachel’s face.

“I’m fine.” Rachel murmured. Michael kissed her gently, a hand wrapping around the nape of Rachel’s neck.

“I’m sorry I’m tough on you sometimes. I need to be rough though. There are rules here, you know.” Michael said.

Rachel felt the sting in her ass, and she gave a small nod.

“Michael…? Are…are you going to leave me in here?” If she was trapped in this small room she definitely go crazy. “I…I don’t want to be alone in here.” She admitted softly.

Michael stayed quiet for a few minutes before he spoke up.

“Will you be a good girl?” Michael asked. “Will you be good for me, and not try to argue or fight against me?”

Rachel’s lips quivered, and she closed her eyes for a few seconds.

“Yes.” She whispered, opening her eyes to look at Michael. “I’ll…I’ll be good.”

“Then I won’t leave you in here. Get dressed and we’ll go back to our room.”

 

When Rachel and Michael got back to the rooms, they walked into Dillon’s to see him playing a board game with Stella.

“Stella…” Michael froze against Rachel, and his hands clenched at his sides.

Stella and Dillon looked up, and Dillon looked from Michael to Rachel, a small look of relief registering in his eyes when Rachel didn’t appear to be hurt.

“Oh, hey, Michael. You left Dillon by himself, and I came to his rescue.” Stella said, getting up. “I calmed him down from having a panic attack after he watched you take off with Rachel.”

“Get out. Now.” Michael said.

“Alright.” Stella lifted her hands peacefully and walked out of the room.

“Hey Dillon…sorry to leave you like that. But we’re fine. Right Rachel?” Michael asked, staring at Rachel with a smile.

“Yeah.” Rachel nodded, giving what she hoped was a passable smile. It seemed to work for Dillon. “We’re fine. Just…a small misunderstanding.”

“Yep. How about we play a new game?” He asked, motioning to the game board.

“OK.” Dillon nodded, taking off all the game pieces and resetting the game.

 

When night fell and dinner passed, Michael and Rachel were relaxing in the bed, and Rachel braced herself, knowing she was probably about to try to open a huge can of worms.

“Why don’t you like Stella?” Rachel asked.

She grimaced, feeling Michael’s eyes turn sharply on her.

“I don’t want to talk about that Rachel.” Michael said, moving over Rachel and straddling her waist. “I don’t want to talk about Stella. There is nothing to talk about. Leave it be.”

He reached down to rub Rachel’s clit and Rachel whimpered softly.

Michael smiled and pushed Rachel’s thighs apart so he could push inside.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel finds out whether she's pregnant or not. And she also finds out Dillon knows more than she thinks.

The next few days passed with Michael fucking Rachel whenever he felt like it. Sometimes, it was in the bedroom, on worse days, they fucked in the small bedroom, and one time Michael pulled Rachel into a closet to take her there.

By the end of the week, she knew she was pregnant. There wasn’t any way around it.

 

Rachel closed her laptop, having finished another assignment. She looked down at her flat stomach, and pressed a hand against it.

“You don’t deserve this.” She murmured to her stomach.

Michael came in the room, followed by Aaron.

“What’s going on?” Rachel asked.

“Aaron’s checking on your arm.” Michael said. “He thinks it should be healed up by now.”

“Oh, OK.” Rachel said.

 

She watched silently as Aaron removed the cast and started to prod at Rachel’s arm.

“How’s it feeling?” Aaron asked.

“Fine.” Rachel said, flexing her arm.

Aaron gave a nod. “Just be careful the first few days now that the cast is off. If it starts to hurt again, I’ll take a look at it.”

Rachel gave a silent nod, and watched as Aaron gave her a pat on the shoulder. He turned and left the room, leaving Michael alone with Rachel.

“How are you feeling?” Michael asked, walking over.

“OK.” Rachel said, watching as Michael joined Rachel on the bed.

“That’s good.” Michael murmured, pressing light kisses to Rachel’s neck, his hand pressing lightly against her abdomen.

Rachel only shut her eyes, trying to imagine she was somewhere else. Somewhere safe with Dillon. Back to when her parents were alive. Everything was so simple then.

“Rachel?” Michael murmured. Rachel felt him pull away, and she opened her eyes, turning to face Michael.

“Yes?” She asked quietly.

“I want to show you the baby’s room. It’s just behind that door.”

Rachel turned to where Michael was pointing. It was the door that she had no clue where it led to, and with everything that has happened lately, she hadn’t really thought about what could be behind the door.

“That’s the baby’s room?”

“Yep. There isn’t a lot in it, seeming how I don’t really know what to get yet for the baby, but it’s got a crib, a chest for toys, a shelf for books. The walls are bare and the closet is empty, but we can fix that soon enough.”

“Right.” Rachel said, turning back to Michael. He looked at her and smiled. Rachel wanted to shudder at Michael’s smile. If she didn’t know better, Michael looked almost innocent. But he wasn’t. And he knew would be.

Michael got up from the bed, leading Rachel to the door. “Come on, I’ll show you the room.” Michael said. He had a hand wrapped around Rachel’s wrist, so she couldn’t escape if she tried.

Michael opened the door and turned on a light, showing Rachel the inside.

Sure enough, there was a crib, a closet, some shelves, a toy chest, and a dresser for other various baby things. There was also a window, letting an ample amount of light in.

“What color do you think the walls should be?”

Rachel took a breath. It was bad enough to think that she was already going to have a kid with Michael, but it was worse to think about decisions for that child’s future.

“Umm…maybe like a soft green or yellow. Nothing to bright. I don’t want…” She trailed off, looking at Michael warily.

“Don’t want what?” Michael asked, facing Rachel.

“I…umm…I don’t want the stereotypical ‘blue if it’s a boy’ or ‘pink if it’s a girl’.” Rachel said.

Michael gave a soft laugh.

“Alright. No pink or blue. If we’re going yellow or green, maybe we can decorate the room with a theme.

“Yeah, maybe.” Rachel said, looking around the room. Her child would be stuck here, just like she was.

Michael led her out of the room and settled on the bed, pulling Rachel closer to him before he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, changing until he found a movie to watch.

Michael wasn’t trying to be intimate with her, so Rachel didn’t completely mind.

 

As the week progressed, Michael started talking about the baby that was growing inside of Rachel more.

By the time the week ended, he got her some pregnancy tests.

Rachel took the box and looked down at it.

“Do…do you want me to try it now?” Rachel asked.

“If you don’t mind.” Michael shrugged. _Of course I mind, asshole. Not that you do._

“Yeah…” Rachel said, getting up. “Just give me a few minutes.” Rachel turned and went to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She went to the toilet and pulled out one of the tests, taking a deep breath.

 

Michael waited outside the door, anxious. He had a feeling Rachel would be pregnant. He just _knew_.

While he waited, Dillon poked his head inside.

“Hey, dude. What’s up?” Michael asked.

“Oh…I was…where’s Rachel?” Dillon asked, looking around the room.

“Bathroom. She’s seeing if she’s pregnant.” Michael said.

“She’s pregnant?” Dillon asked.

“Maybe.” Michael shrugged. “I think she is. Which means that she’s gonna be a mommy. And I’m gonna be a daddy. And you’ll be an uncle.” Michael said.

“Oh.” Dillon said, thinking about what Michael said.

The door to the bathroom opened, and Rachel walked out, silent.

“Well? Are you?” Michael asked, moving up and over to Rachel.

She nodded silently, and almost lost it at the bright smile that Michael gave.

“You are! I’m gonna be a dad!” Michael said, excited. He lifted Rachel up, spinning her around, before settling her on the bed, kissing her all over. “I’m gonna have a family.” He murmured softer. “We’re gonna have a family. Rachel…god, Rachel. I love you.”

Ryan popped in the room, about to say something.

“Mikey, you want me to come back later?” He asked.

Michael turned to look at Ryan and he gave a smile. “I’m gonna be a dad, Ryan.”

“Hey! Congrats! There is a job, but I’ll just find someone else to do it. I’ll give you guys some time. Hey, Dillon.”

“Hey.” Dillon said, watching Ryan leave. “Michael…can I talk to Rachel?” Dillon asked.

Michael turned back to Dillon, remembering he was in the room.

“Oh yeah, what did you want to say?” Michael asked.

“Umm…” He looked back and forth from Michael to Rachel, with big brown eyes. “I…it’s…umm…”

“Is it a personal thing? Between a brother and sister?” Michael asked.

Dillon nodded, and Michael turned to Rachel.

“You two go talk. I can wait for a little.” He got off of Rachel, and she moved to Dillon, leading him into his room, shutting the door.

 

“Dillon? What’s up, buddy?”

“Umm…people are saying weird stuff when I go to school.” Dillon said. Rachel sat down with Dillon on his bed, keeping an eye on the doors.

“Weird stuff? What weird stuff?”

“People are saying that Michael is doing bad stuff to you. The older kids are saying that.”

The biggest sinking feeling went through Rachel, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to keep talking. But she had to.

“What stuff, Dillon?” She asked, voice going lower.

“They say that Michael is…he’s…he’s…” Dillon looked down, growing more and more uncomfortable with the topic. “And now you’re gonna have a baby.”

“Dillon…everything is gonna be OK. Michael is doing some pretty bad things to me, but I’m going to be OK from them.” _Maybe._ “Everything will still be OK.”

“Really?” Dillon asked.

“Really.” Rachel nodded. The fact that Dillon knew to an extent of what was happening to Rachel made her sick inside. “Dill, it’ll be OK.” Rachel reached over and wrapped Dillon in a hug. “I promise.”

She kissed him lightly on the top of his head, and Dillon pressed into the warmth and comfort of his sister.

“We’re gonna get through this.” Rachel promised in a whisper.

 

Michael had taken Dillon and Rachel outside, walking around, one hand wrapped securely around Rachel’s waist, kissing the side of her head, and murmuring words of happiness in Rachel’s ear.

Rachel let them in one ear and let them slip out the other.

She smiled politely at anyone who gave congratulations to her and Michael, and she vaguely listened to him talk about how Ryan must’ve been telling people about the news.

She kept an eye on Dillon and how he was doing. Made sure he never got that close to Michael.

While they were walking around, looking at everything, Rachel saw a glimpse of Stella. Thankfully, Michael didn’t see her.

Rachel glanced back, seeing the anger written on Stella’s face as she looked at Michael. Stella’s gaze turned to Rachel and it softened considerably. She gave a small, sad, smile, which Rachel returned before they turned and let around a corner.

 

Michael led them to what looked like a gym, where there were a couple of people working out, and Rachel subconsciously grabbed Dillon, keeping a hand on him as she looked around.

“I was thinking you guys could keep my company while I worked out.”

“Right.” Rachel said, keeping Dillon by her side as they walked with Michael over to a bench press.

Rachel and Dillon sat by the wall, watching Michael and talking to him when he said something, or looking around.

A man with a boy about Dillon’s age came in, and came to the bench press by Michael, starting to chat with him while they worked out.

The boy moved over and sat down by Rachel and Dillon.

“Hey, Dillon. Is this your sister?” The boy asked.

“Hi, Jake. Yes, this is Rachel. Rachel, this is Jake. He’s in my class.”

“Nice to meet you Jake.” Rachel gave a small smile. “That your dad?”

“Yep.” Jake nodded. Dillon started talking with Jake about some things and when Rachel looked out the door, she saw a glimpse of Stella.

“Michael? I’m going to go to the bathroom.” Rachel said, looking over at Michael who was not at some weights, with Jake’s dad.

“Go for it.” Michael said, and Rachel got up, looking down at Dillon.

“Stay here with Jake, Dillon.”

“OK.” Dillon nodded.

Rachel turned and left, knowing that because there was a small bathroom/shower near the gym, she was going to have to be quick with Stella.

 

Rachel walked out of the gym and saw Stella waiting at a corner. Stella gave a small smile as Rachel walked over.

“Hey.” Rachel said. “Good to see you again. Haven’t had that much time, have we?”

“No, we haven’t. Is what I’ve been hearing true? Are you pregnant?” Stella asked.

Rachel nodded, and looked away, studying the ground.

“So Ryan was right.” Stella sighed. “Rachel, are you OK?”

“Don’t really know.” Rachel shrugged, shoving her hands into her pockets, keeping her gaze on the ground. “Doesn’t really matter how I feel, anyway.”

“What!? Yes, it does matter. Rachel, how could you sa-?” Stella began.

“Dillon knows that Michael’s fucking me. Dillon knows that I don’t want it.” Rachel turned to face Stella, angry. “What I feel right now, doesn’t matter. What matters is how I need to make sure Dillon stays calm when he knows that I’m being…being raped.” Rachel’s voice cracked a little and she looked away again.

“Oh, god.” Stella said, face going pale.

“Took the words right out of my mouth.” Rachel scoffed. “Listen, I have to get back. I said I was using the bathroom.”

“Yeah, right.” Stella said. “I’m gonna try to see you and Dillon more. It might be a little trickier, though. Michael’s gonna want to be with you more now.”

“Don’t remind me.” Rachel muttered. “I need to go.”

Stella nodded, and gave a comforting hand on Rachel’s shoulder, before Rachel turned and headed back into the gym.

She saw Dillon playing with Jack in an empty corner, and a small smile emerged on her face.

Their lives were going to hell, Dillon and Rachel’s, but Dillon could still smile. Still have some fun. Still have some of his youth.

She started walking over to the two boys, when Michael stopped her, hands curling around the sides of her cheeks, and pressing a kiss to her lips.

“Dillon’s gonna hang out with Jake and his dad for a little while. I figured we could grab something to eat and head back to the room.”

Rachel looked at Dillon, who had turned to face her and Michael, now unsure. Rachel gave a soft, encouraging smile, and gave Dillon a thumbs-up.

Dillon returned it, and Rachel turned back to Michael.

“Yeah…OK.” Rachel said. Michael’s grin grew and he kissed her again, then led her out of the gym.

 

Michael made sure that Rachel had a good, full meal.

“Just making sure you have a lot of energy for you and the baby.”

Rachel gave a breathy sigh, and a faint smile.

 

Back at the room, Michael laid Rachel down carefully on the bed, moving his hands over her body slowly. He pressed kisses all over Rachel’s neck, straddling her waist, and running his hands up under Rachel’s shirt.

“We’re gonna have a baby, Rachel.” Michael murmured happily. Rachel couldn’t help shudder at the thought, and she looked up at Michael, only seeing he took her shudder as excitement, instead of fear. “You are going to be the best mother ever Rachel.” Michael smiled, before pressing a deep kiss on Rachel’s lips. “And I’m gonna try to be the best dad ever.” He murmured against Rachel’s lips. “God, Rachel, you’ve made me so happy. So happy.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Stella talk a little more, and Michael violates Rachel more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm actually posting another chapter. Sorry this one took so long.

As the weeks progressed, Rachel finally finished her online school, and began to feel the effects of being pregnant.

She got morning sickness a lot, usually awake before Michael, throwing up in the toilet. Her emotions got the better of her at times, and she would randomly burst out into tears, as hard as she tried not to around Michael, who’d always try to comfort Rachel.

Michael brought Rachel on more walks and made sure she ate well while the baby grew.

On the days that Michael wasn’t there, Stella tried to visit as much as she could, just talking to Rachel and Dillon about different things.

 

“So why does Michael hate you?” Rachel asked.

Stella sighed. “Grew up differently. We’ve always had different views on things, and usually fought about them growing up. I’ve never really cared for him and vice versa. Honestly, I think he was jealous of me sometimes. Pretty sure if I wasn’t useful, he would’ve tried to knock my head in years ago. If Michael didn’t have so many friends…I would’ve done the same.”

“Huh.” Rachel said, thinking. “I’m glad I met you though. Never had a lot of time for friends…well, when I wasn’t here. And now…Michael likes keeping me to himself, with the occasional chat with someone he knows and likes. I think you’re keeping me sane half the time.”

Stella shrugged. “You and your brother are the only ‘normal’ ones here, it seems. If I could…I’d get out of here. Find a way to get you and Dillon out of here. Get you back to a normal life, or normal as you can get now.” She looked down at the barely forming bump on Rachel’s stomach.

“Yeah, thanks.” Rachel sighed, rubbing her hand across her belly. “I wonder what gender the baby is…” She mused.

“What gender do you think?” Stella asked.

Rachel gave a shrug. “Not sure, though I won’t mind whatever gender it turns out to be. And Michael’s just thrilled I’m pregnant. He fucking seems to worship my belly half the time.” Rachel sighed.

“Michael doesn’t have a right mind…” Stella said. “God…fucking just wish I could find a way to get you out of here. This environment…it’s not healthy for you. For Dillon. Sure as hell won’t be healthy for your baby.”

“Yeah. I’ve figured that out.” Rachel said, growing silent.

“Tell me about your life before. Like what were your parents like?” Stella asked, trying to lighten the mood.

“They were cool.” Rachel smiled softly. “Really loving and understanding. When I decided to do online school, they totally supported me and stuff. Dad could make a killer apple pie, that anyone would fall in love with when they tried it. Mom would enjoy reading stories out, was trying to make a book for little kids, you know? Always had story ideas floating in her head that she would tell to me and Dillon.”

“That sounds nice.” Stella smiled.

“It was.” Rachel agreed. “Sometimes when I was in my bedroom, I would hear them chat and stuff, almost like they were teens themselves. They were madly in love with each other. Unwavering…never lessening at all. Every time I saw them in the same room, they would always stare at each other, and you could see how much they loved each other. How much they loved us.” Rachel said, remembering. “When they died, Dillon cried for days on end. It was just the two of us, and I had to fight tooth and nail to keep some normalcy in our life. Had to keep a hold onto Dillon. It was hard, but it was worth it. Every single day. Because Dillon was all I had, and I was all Dillon had.”

Rachel stopped talking, and looked down at her hands, and she could feel the burn of unshed tears. Her vision started to blur and she tried to blink the tears away.

Stella noticed. “Shit…sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No.” Rachel said, looking up at Stella. “It hurts…but it feels good to talk about it. Good memories come back.”

Stella nodded, and talked a little more with Rachel before finally leaving.

Rachel just lied down, and tried to find some sleep for a quick nap before Michael returned or one of his friends stopped by to check in.

 

Michael returned later that night, seeing Rachel and Dillon walking from the mass hall, just having eaten dinner.

“Hey guys.” Michael said, falling into step with the two.

“Michael. Hey.” Rachel said, glancing over at Michael. “Have you eaten?” _Maybe we can get a little more time away…_

“Grabbed some food before I came back, thanks for asking.” Michael said, nuzzling into Rachel’s neck. “I’m all tired and sore from working. Maybe you can help with that.” Michael murmured.

 _I rather get eaten by a shark_.

“Maybe.” Rachel gave a small smile. Dillon parted to his room, giving Rachel and Michael a look before he disappeared behind the door.

Michael walked in with Rachel and collapsed on the bed, sitting up at the head of the bed.

“Rachel.” Michael motioned her over to him. Rachel walked over, climbed on the bed and was starting to sit by Michael when he pulled her over and got her to straddle his lap.

“Mmmh, baby, I love you.” Michael murmured, pulling Rachel close to him. He nipped at Rachel’s jaw, and stared into her eyes. “I love everything about you.”

Michael pulled at Rachel’s shirt, tugging it off her body, and looking down at her stomach, before rubbing a hand against it.

“And now you have a little baby growing inside of you.” Michael said. He looked back up at Rachel, and his hands moved up to her shoulders, rubbing them lightly. “Take off your bra.” Michael said.

Rachel pulled her arms back and unclasped the bra, pulling it off, and placing it by her discarded shirt. Michael leaned and started pressing light kisses to Rachel’s breasts. Michael’s lips trailed to Rachel’s left nipple and latched on, sucking lightly.

Rachel gasped, and Michael pulled back, a smile playing on his face.

“Wonder what it’ll be like when those breasts of yours start to fill with milk for the baby. Might have to take a taste when they do.”

He went back to sucking at the nipple, tugging with his teeth lightly, and Rachel gave another gasp, involuntarily.

One of Michael’s hands moved to play with the other breast and Rachel’s mouth dropped open at the feeling.

Michael’s free hand moved down between Rachel and himself, opening his pants and pulling his cock out.

Rachel shut her eyes, knowing what was going to happen next, and knowing that she could do nothing to stop it.

 

Rachel felt Michael pull back and she opened her eyes, watching him.

“Pants and underwear off.” Michael murmured. Rachel moved and removed the rest of her clothing and watched as Michael removed everything below the waist, hard cock against his stomach.

“Michael?”

“Ride me, baby.” Michael pulled Rachel over and moved her so that she was over his cock.

She slowly started to sink down, and she gave a light whimper, cock filling her. When Michael was seated inside Rachel, he started moving, helping Rachel roll her hips as she bounced on Michael’s cock.

“That’s it Rachel. There you go.” Michael murmured. “Fuck, just like that. Like that baby.”

Rachel started to pant lightly, arms gripping Michael’s shoulders for balance. One of Michael’s hands trailed up to Rachel’s neck, pulling her forward and he pressed a kiss to her lips.

“Love you so much.” Michael murmured. He pulled Rachel’s head back and his lips trailed down to her neck and shoulders. “I love you.”

 

After Michael had finally come inside of Rachel, he laid her down, hand rubbing Rachel’s belly almost non-stop.

“I can’t wait until the baby grows big enough that it’ll start kicking.” Michael murmured. “Have you thought of any names?”

“Not yet.” Rachel said. “I…I figured we could figure that out in a few months…after we know the gender.”

“Alright. Right now, it’ll just be our little baby.” Michael smiled. “Let’s get some rest.”

“OK.” Rachel nodded.

Michael turned off the light and fell asleep.

Rachel tried to follow suit as quickly as possible.

 

The next day, Michael brought Rachel over to Aaron, and they did an ultrasound, and Rachel saw the tiny little being growing inside her for the first time.

She almost cried, but she didn’t know what for.

Michael didn’t have anywhere to go that day and he spent a lot of the time talking with Rachel about different things for the baby’s room.

The more that Michael talked about it, the most sickened Rachel felt by it. The more Rachel felt sickened, the more she hid it, not wanting to make Michael become worried about it.

She couldn’t deal with Michael worrying and trying to ‘sooth’ her.

 

It was around two, with Michael, Rachel, and Dillon relaxing, watching TV when Michael caught the two of them off guard.

“Do you guys want to go out?” Michael asked. “Out as in, away from here. Off the grounds.”

Rachel’s head shot around.

“You’d take us driving around?” Rachel asked.

“Yeah. I was thinking maybe a park or something.” Michael said. “You two have been holed up in here for a while, and Aaron said that you guys should get out and see more.”

“Oh…OK.” Rachel said. She would give anything to figure out where she was, having no clue still, even though she’s been here for God knew how long.

Michael got up, bringing Rachel with him and Dillon followed behind.

“Get some shoes on, and we can go.” Michael said.

Rachel nodded and looked down at Dillon, giving a hopeful smile.

 

Michael drove them down a long path that went through woods. When he finally got out and started driving around on the road, Rachel realized that she had no idea where she was. They must have been in a section of the city that Rachel never went into. But she was still in the same city, so that gave her slight comfort.

Michael drove to a park and let Dillon and Rachel roam around, a hand on Rachel’s waist the entire time.

It was nice, different, to be out and away from the base, and secretly, Rachel was grateful for it. But Michael was by her side constantly, talking about this or that, and it was hard to enjoy the time that they spent out.

 

When the time turned 4, Michael brought everyone back to the car and drove back to base.

“Maybe we can go to a playground next time, let Dillon meet some new kids.” Michael said.

“Yeah, maybe.” Rachel nodded.

Dillon ran into a couple friends that he’d made and Rachel nodded that he could go off and play with them.

Rachel watched them leave, before Michael led Rachel back to the room and sat at the head of the bed, legs splayed open.

“Rachel…come over here.” Michael motioned. Rachel moved onto the bed and sat near Michael. “I have a feeling I know the answer to this question, but…have you ever sucked a guy off before?”

“W-what?” Rachel asked, eyes growing wide.

“Have you ever sucked a guy off?” Michael asked. Rachel shook her head, afraid to trust her voice at the moment. “Right. Rachel.” He motioned her forward, and Rachel moved slowly over to Michael.

Michael moved and positioned Rachel so that her face was by his crotch. She watched Michael free his cock and Rachel bit back the whimper she wanted to make. Her heartbeat sped up, and she took a few deep breaths.

Michael carefully took Rachel’s jaw in his hand and moved her face forward, other hand at the base of his cock.

The head of Michael’s cock brushed against Rachel’s lips and Rachel gasped, mouth opening slightly.

Michael pressed in, and the head of his cock moved past Rachel’s lips, and she whimpered and closed her eyes.

“Gonna be alright, Rachel.” Michael murmured. “Start sucking, and run your tongue around.

Rachel almost grimaced at she started to do as Michael said, tasting the pre-come that was forming at the slit of Michael’s cock.

Michael just groan, and Rachel felt Michael’s cock slid in further.

She debated about biting him, but decided against it, not wanting to anger Michael. Not after last time. Rachel felt Michael’s cock slide to the back of her throat, and when Michael tried to move further, Rachel’s gag reflex kicked in, and Michael pulled back.

“Hollow out your cheeks and keep sucking.” Michael said. The hand on Rachel’s jaw moved to the back of her head, and the hand on the base of his cock took on of Rachel’s hands, leaning it to the exposed part of Michael that Rachel wasn’t sucking. “And remember to keep breathing through your nose.” Rachel opened her eyes, looking up at Michael.

Michael started helping Rachel work her hand up and down the exposed length and once he felt Rachel had a good pace going, he moved his hand away.

He looked at Rachel in the eyes and gave a soft moan, thrusting lightly into her mouth.

“With a little more practice, you’ll be able to give good blow jobs.” Michael moaned.

Rachel shut her eyes again, trying to imagine it was something else she was sucking. However, she couldn’t get the fact that she was sucking Michael off out of her head.

She gave another small whimper and listened to Michael groan, the vibrations of her voice going straight to Michael’s cock.

“Keep that up, and I’ll definitely come.” Michael panted.

Rachel tried to gulp, and Michael groaned again. Michael’s grip on Rachel tightened, his other hand tangling in Rachel’s hair, and Rachel felt a spurt of pre-come in her mouth.

Michael pulled back until only the head of his cock was in Rachel’s mouth and he started to thrust quickly, grunting and groaning.

Rachel knew what was about to happen and she kept her eyes shut.

 

When the first rope of come landed on Rachel’s mouth, she almost grimaced. Michael’s come started to fill her mouth, and she heard Michael groan out to swallow.

Rachel did, and Michael pulled out of her mouth, pulling her up, and giving a light kiss to her lips, grinning when he tasted himself.

“Good job, Rachel. Not bad for your first try.” Michael praised softly. “Go clean up, OK?”

“OK.” Rachel said, nodding. She moved away from Michael and into the bathroom, trying to force her racing heart to calm down as she repeatedly washed her mouth out, trying to get the taste of Michael away.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More non-con stuff, and Rachel finds out about the gender of the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have internet for about a day and a half and it gave me time to write down the last few chapters of the story. I promise there is going to be an eventual happy ending. I may be able to write sad endings, but I didn't want this story to have an unhappy/sad ending.  
> I'll get the last few chapters up though.

As the weeks passed by, Rachel started to see the small bump grow more and more.

Her mood changed as well, along with her appetite and Michael was more than willing to help.

When they could, Michael took Rachel to infirmary and Aaron started to check to see the gender of the baby.

Rachel’s eyes were glued to the screen, as Aaron moved the wand around on her stomach.

“There’s the baby.” Aaron pointed, tapping the screen. Michael squeezed Rachel’s hand excitedly, and Rachel kept the whimper back.

“What’s the gender, Aaron? Boy or girl?” Michael asked.

“It is a…” Aaron paused, examining the reading on the screen. “…boy.”

“A boy? A boy!” Michael grinned. “We’re going to have a baby boy.”

“Great.” Rachel said with fake enthusiasm. Aaron cleaned up, and left Michael and Rachel alone.

“We’re going to have a baby boy.” Michael murmured happily, wrapping his arms around Rachel.

“Yeah…” Rachel said. “Lucky us.”

 

When they were back at the room, Michael was babbling on and on about the baby and what room should look like.

Rachel was only half listening, nodding and agreeing when she figured she should.

She was certain that Michael was talking about what color to paint the room, when Rachel just wanted to stop.

“Michael? I need a nap.” Rachel said.

“Yeah! Go on to bed.” Michael said, watching Rachel lie down. “You need your rest.”

 “Alright.” Rachel murmured. She felt Michael pull a blanket over her body, and Rachel shut her eyes.

She listened to Michael turn on the TV, and Rachel forced her breathing to slow down.

Rachel felt Michael’s hand rubbing softly on her arm, and Rachel kept back the whimper in her throat as she tried to get some rest.

Finally, she fell into slumber, and she relaxed under Michael’s hand.

 

When she woke, Michael wasn’t there, but Dillon was.

“Dill? What’s goin’ on?” Rachel asked, forcing herself to wake up. “How long have you been there?”

“Not that long…” Dillon said. “Michael left a while ago, and wanted me to tell you that he was gonna be out.”

“Right.” Rachel said.

She sat up and patted the bed, and Dillon came over, looking down at Rachel’s stomach.

“What’s the gender of the baby?” Dillon asked. “Do you know?”

“It’s a boy.” Rachel said. “Gonna have a boy.”

“What’ll happen when you have him?”

“Don’t know.” Rachel said. “I really don’t know, Dillon.”

 

Dillon and Rachel relaxed, neither one of them really leaving the bed.

Dillon would talk aimlessly, which soothed Rachel a little, hearing his voice.

Ryan would stop by, with food for each of them, and Rachel would thank him absentmindedly.

When Ryan left, Stella came, talking with them, and she helped Rachel focus a little more, but sometimes during the conversation, what Stella said just went in one ear and out the other.

 

The months started blurring by, and Rachel was losing count of everything.

The only thing she knew was that her stomach was getting bigger.

She was spending more time in the room, rubbing her belly, or Michael rubbing her belly. When she wasn’t in the room, she was outside, walking with Michael or someone else that Michael trusted.

She had occasional visits to Aaron, so they could keep tabs on the growing baby.

 

“What should we name him?” Michael asked. “We have to figure out a name.”

Rachel nodded silently, everything getting to her, and seeming to weigh her down.

“We should make a list, maybe get some opinions.”

“What about Adam? I like Adam.” Rachel said softly.

“Adam?”

“Yeah.” Rachel nodded, glancing at Michael.

“Adam…that’s nice. If that’s what you want, we can call our baby that.”

“OK.” Rachel said.

 

By the time that Rachel was around 6 months, Dillon was out of school, and he hung around Rachel a lot, which helped Rachel, having her little brother with her.

 

“Will he have a middle name?” Dillon asked.

“I think that Michael will think that up. But his name is Adam.”

“Like Daddy’s.” Dillon said.

“Like Daddy’s.” Rachel nodded.

“Remember Mommy’s name?” Dillon asked.

“I do.” Rachel nodded, looking down at Dillon, who was relaxing carefully on Rachel’s stomach.

“Tell me her name again, please. I know I know it, but I like to hear you say it.” Dillon said.

“Her name was Lisa-Marie.” Rachel said, running her hand through Dillon’s hair.

“Can you describe Mommy and Daddy?”

“Daddy was a tall man, and he was really smart.” Rachel said. “I got his hair color, and I have a similar nose. A lot of people would say how I looked like Daddy a lot.”

“And who do I look like?”

“Mommy. You have her hair color, and her sweetness. And all her love.”

Dillon smiled, and his eyes shut as he relaxed.

Rachel smiled, trying to keep all her emotions in check, when she gasped and Dillon opened his eyes.

“The baby’s kicking again!” Dillon said, sitting up and placing his hands on Rachel’s stomach.

“Yeah, I can feel.” Rachel said, gasping again. “Baby Adam is saying hi.” Rachel said.

“Hi Baby Adam.” Dillon said, leaning down and lightly kissing Rachel’s stomach. The baby kicked again, and Dillon looked up. “Baby Adam is saying hi.”

“Yeah, he is.” Rachel nodded, giving a soft smile.

 

It was harder to move, now that Rachel was bigger.

She needed help getting up, and she sometimes ached. But Michael would be there, rubbing her back, rubbing her feet, her shoulders, anything that she complained about that he heard.

While she hated the fact that it was Michael taking care of her, everything felt good, and Rachel was usually too exhausted to try to fight.

She knew that when Michael was getting the chance to, he was out, getting things for their baby, painting and filling the room with things.

 

One day, Michael showed Rachel. The room was a happy yellow, lined with a nice green all around. The room looked happy. Bright. Homey.

Michael had a good taste, Rachel couldn’t argue with that.

“…And I’m trying to get baby clothes that will hopefully fit...” Michael said. Rachel hadn’t even realized he was talking. “I’ve gotten a few in different sizes, so we’ll have something for Adam. And I got you a rocking chair, so you can nurse him and stuff, and maybe even fall asleep in it, with Adam in your arms.”

“I…I see that.” Rachel said. “Michael, my feet are hurting. I’m going to sit down.” Rachel said.

“Here! Let me help.” Michael said, turning and helping Rachel get settled down on the bed, and he started rubbing her feet.

Rachel couldn’t stop the soft moan that escaped her mouth.

“That feel good, baby?”

Rachel nodded, and Michael laughed softly, as he rubbed and massaged away the aches of Rachel’s feet.

Rachel grunted softly, wiggling around when she was good, and Michael pulled away, moving up to lie next to Rachel.

His hand trailed up to Rachel’s breast and started to rub softly, and Rachel it on her lip, eyes opening, which had shut during the massage.

“That feel good too? Do your tits ache?”

“Yeah.” Rachel nodded, softly.

Michael pulled up Rachel’s shirt and pulled up her bra. He pinched softly at Rachel’s nipples, and Rachel couldn’t stop the moan.

Michael rolled the nubs between his fingers, seeing the liquid that emerged.

“You’re lactating. That’s why your breasts are aching more than normal.” Michael grinned, leaning down and starting to worry the nipple, sucking.

Rachel gasped, before she shut her eyes, and moaned lowly.

Michael tasted the milk that started covering his tongue and he chuckled softly, as he drank from Rachel.

Rachel pushed him softly, notifying him to stop, and Michael moved to the other one, sucking, licking, and worrying the nipple in his mouth, tasting Rachel’s milk, until Rachel was done with Michael sucking.

“Taste very yummy.” Michael grinned, licking his lips. “Our kid’s in for a yummy meal.”

“Mikey!” Ryan said, coming into the room. He realized what he was looking at and he walked out, shutting the door, mostly. “Shit…sorry.”

“What do you want?” Michael asked.

“We need you, dude. Badly. I’ll explain on the way.”

Michael sighed, and turned to Rachel. “I’ll be back, baby.” Michael said, kissing Rachel softly, before leaving. The door shut and Rachel pulled down her bra and shirt, rolling on her side and trying to find some sleep.

 

Michael didn’t come back until late that night, and by that point, Stella had visited Rachel three times, and at the moment, Dillon was hanging with Rachel, watching some movie with her.

Michael walked into the room, seeing Rachel, relaxed, hand rubbing her stomach softly, Dillon relaxed against her arm.

“Hey.” Michael said. Rachel’s eyes flickered to Michael, before turning back to the movie.

“Hey.” Rachel replied. “Watching a movie.”

Michael walked in the room, and joined them on the bed, arm wrapping around Rachel’s shoulder, and he silently watched the movie with them.

 

When the movie ended, Michael got Dillon to leave, and he stripped down, helping Rachel strip as well.

When the two were naked, Michael rubbed Rachel’s folds softly, hand brushing her clit.

They hadn’t had as much sex as they did when Rachel’s bump was smaller, but there were some nights that they did. And it looked like tonight was one of those nights.

Michael helped move Rachel on her side, pulling one leg up, and letting her link her hands underneath the knee.

He started rubbing Rachel’s clit, other hands rubbing and squeezing her breasts, and Rachel let the feeling that he gave consume her, not wanting to fight tonight.

She moaned when he pinched her nipples, and whimpered when she felt his cock at her entrance.

Michael worked her over, until she was slick inside and he sank in, to the hilt, before he started to fuck her.

He grunted and groaned, hands never leaving Rachel’s clit and breasts, and Rachel whimpered, eyes shutting.

“Baby…baby, you feel so good. God. So fucking good around my cock.” Michael groaned.

Rachel started quivering slightly, feeling the orgasm in her rising.

“Michael…” She whispered.

“That’s it. I know you’re gonna come soon.” Michael grunted. “And I want you to come on my cock, Rachel. Come all over my cock, baby. I know you can do it.”

“Michael…I…shit…Michael…”

“Come Rachel. Come on my cock.”

“Michael…” Rachel stilled and came, and Michael groaned, hips moving a little faster, and he came in Rachel.

Rachel panted, and Michael slid out, leaning down near Rachel’s pussy and licked up softly.

“Wanna sleep, Michael.” Rachel said, growing tired.

“You go to sleep then.” Michael said, as Rachel’s eyes shut. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

 

Rachel woke up, Michael sleeping beside her. She grunted, moving on her back, the sleep position that Adam enjoyed the most, and she sighed, before falling back asleep.

 

Michael had to help her go to the bathroom and to wash her hair, and that was probably the most embarrassing thing ever.

She usually tried to cover herself up when she used the toilet, and Michael laughed.

“I’ve seen all of you anyway. Nothing to hide, Rachel.”

“Right.” Rachel nodded.

She exposed herself then.

 

Stella always stopped by when Michael or one of his lackies weren’t there.

Stella was the only sane person, besides Dillon, in Rachel’s life at the moment. Rachel found comfort in her friend, and enjoyed having her help more than Michael’s.

“Adam’s getting big.” Stella murmured one day, looking down at the bump in Rachel’s stomach.

“Yeah. I know. Every day…god, he’s wearing me out.”

“I bet. May I?” Stella asked, motioning to Rachel’s stomach.

“Go for it.” Rachel said.

“Hey there, little guy.” Stella grinned. “Stella here. You be a good baby for your mommy, you hear?”

Rachel laughed, genuinely laughed, and Stella grinned.

“I think he’ll be good.” Stella laughed.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel has her baby two weeks early and Stella plans with Dillon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I finished up the story, so I'm putting it out. Eventual happy ending is coming. And all of these characters are mine and mine alone.  
> Also, I am really sorry for the break that I took. I got caught up with tumblr and life, and practically neglected stuff on here.  
> I felt bad that I wasn't writing this, so when I didn't have internet, I made it my mission to complete this story, because I couldn't leave it hanging.

By the time that Rachel was to the eight month mark, she wasn’t moving anywhere.

Aaron had loaned a wheelchair, which Rachel was pushed around in. That was the only way that she could manage to see daylight that wasn’t through the window.

Dillon liked to stay around Rachel, usually talking to her and her stomach, and Rachel couldn’t help but give a smile every time that Dillon said ‘Baby Adam’.

Michael and Rachel decided on the middle name of Nicholas. Adam Nicholas Sullivan. Inwardly, Rachel refused to accept Adam’s last name with Michael’s last name. Adam was a Sullivan. And that’s how Rachel was going to keep it, even if it was to herself.

 

Stella enjoyed stopping by, and Dillon was the one who gave her the nickname ‘Auntie Stella’ when they talked about Adam.

“Auntie Stella is gonna be awesome when you get out in the world.” Dillon said, face pressed by Rachel’s large bump.

“You know that you’re gonna be an uncle, kiddo.” Stella said.

“I know. And you’re gonna be his auntie.”

“If that’s fine by Rachel, it’s fine by me.”

“I’m fine by it.” Rachel said, grinning. Stella’s visits were the highlights of Rachel’s days, knowing that Stella would be able to cheer her up somehow.

Rachel wished that she had a friend like Stella back when everything with her parents happened. It would have been nice for the support.

But Rachel had Stella now, and Stella helped a lot.

 

When Michael came back from whatever he was doing for the day, he would always being home a little ‘treat’ for Rachel. Usually it was something to eat, or it was a new baby item for the nursery they had for Adam.

Rachel accepted it and the two moved on with life.

 

Michael enjoyed talking to Rachel’s stomach, much like Dillon did, murmuring happy words, and loving words to the baby inside of Rachel.

Rachel let it by, usually too tired, or not in the mood to care. Her visits to Aaron were more frequent, as they kept an eye on when Adam was supposed to arrive.

Rachel was sick of visiting Aaron and seeing the damned infirmary and the fucking smell of antiseptic.

 

“Can we do visits here or something?” Rachel asked Michael one day. “Please?”

“Sorry, Rachel.” Michael said. “Better to do it where all the equipment is.”

Rachel groaned, and Michael sighed, running a hand soothingly.

“Sorry, babe.” Michael murmured.

“Yeah.” Rachel muttered, moving to her side so she didn’t have to see Michael. “Just getting tired of the smell.”

“I know. But as soon as the baby comes, we won’t have to go in there, unless Aaron needs to do a check up, or something. And he might want to do a follow up after Adam is born.”

“Lovely.” Rachel said, bluntly, refusing to hide how unenthusiastic she was about that.

“How about you get some rest, Rachel?”

“Don’t wanna.” Rachel grumbled. She was in a mood, probably due to hormones, and she was grouchy.

“OK…do you wanna watch something?”

“No.”

“Just lie here then?”

“Fine by me.”

“OK then.” Michael said.

The two relaxed there, and Rachel sighed, mind wandering.

 

Stella was visiting them one day, when Rachel felt a little weird.

“I don’t know what’s up.” Rachel grunted, rubbing her stomach.

“We can send you to Aaron.” Stella said.

“No. I’m sick of being over there. Fuck that place. Dillon, you didn’t hear that.”

“I didn’t hear you say the F word.” Dillon nodded.

“Dang straight.” Rachel said, and Stella laughed.

Rachel groaned again, and rubbed lower.

“Rachel?” Stella asked.

“I don’t know what’s goin’ on.” Rachel murmured.

“When’s Adam due?”

“’Bout a half a month.” Rachel said. “But…”

“Are you sick?”

“I don’t think so…” Rachel said. “I just…I need to pee. Now.”

Rachel started moving around, trying to get up, and all of a sudden she froze.

“Rachel?”

“I just…I…oh shit, my water broke.” Rachel said. “Adam’s coming early.”

 

Stella, Dillon, and Rachel made up and excuse why Stella was there when Ryan stopped by.

“What’s going on?” Ryan asked looking around, seeing Stella helping Rachel into the wheelchair, who was now breathing heavier, and making small grunts.

“I was walking by.” Stella said. “Dillon called me, saying something was wrong with Rachel. She’s in labor. Get Aaron ready in the infirmary.” Stella said. “Now!” She yelled when Ryan didn’t move.

Ryan took off and Stella began to push Rachel, Dillon following behind.

“I’m gonna have Adam.” Rachel groaned. “I’m giving birth to him. He’s not supposed to come yet, though.”

“Rachel, everything’s gonna be fine.” Stella said. “Trust me. I’m gonna make sure everything’s fine. I promise to help.”

“I’m scared.”

“I’m going to help. I promise.” Stella said. “Rachel, I promise.”

Rachel whimpered, but nodded.

 

Stella got Rachel to the infirmary, and she was passed along to Ryan and Aaron.

“You should bring Dillon back.” Ryan said. “And I’ll let it pass that you were with Rachel, seeming how you were helping. Go before Michael shows up.” Ryan said.

“Alright.” Stella said, leaving with Dillon.

“Rachel’s gonna be alright?”

“She is, Dillon. Promise.” Stella nodded.

 

Rachel cried out, contractions going through her, and she wanted Adam out of her. She gripped onto Ryan, who was staring at Rachel’s sweat-covered face, ignoring Aaron and another doctor moving around Rachel’s front, making sure her legs were spread out, and a sheet was draped over her waist.

“Michael’s been notified, he’s heading back right now.” Aaron said. “Rachel, your contractions are still too far apart.”

“I want! The baby! Out!” Rachel yelled.

“It’ll happen soon, Rachel, trust me. I know what I’m doing.”

Rachel screamed again, and dropped her head against the pillow that was placed for her.

 

Michael came a little bit later, and he switched places with Ryan.

“Hey, Rachel. I’m here. I’m here.”

“Baby needs to come out.” Rachel whimpered.

“He will soon.” Michael promised. “Adam’ll come out soon.”

 

Stella sat back in Dillon’s room with Dillon.

“When will they come back with Baby Adam?” Dillon asked.

“Not sure. Depends on how everything goes.” Stella said.

“OK.” Dillon nodded. “I hope they come back soon.”

“Me too.” Stella nodded. “Listen, Dillon. I need to tell you something, and this has _got_ to stay between you and me, OK? Super secret.”

“Not even Rachel can know?”

“Not even Rachel.” Stella said. “She’ll have enough on her plate with a new baby and Michael being a big dumb doofus.”

“OK.” Dillon said, grinning at the word ‘doofus’.

“Alright. My super secret is called ‘Operation Escape’…”

 

The contractions started to get shorter and shorter, and the hours ticked by, and Rachel screamed and cried, wanting this to be over with.

“Alright Rachel.” Aaron said, slipping on a pair of gloves and sitting down, eyes trained on everything between Rachel’s legs. “You can start pushing. Deep breath…” Aaron instructed.

Rachel sucked in a breath.

“Push!”

Rachel cried out, and pushed with everything she had in her.

“Keep pushing Rachel.” Aaron encouraged. “You can do it. Breath!”

Rachel sucked in another breath, and she cried, knowing this was going to take a while.

 

“You think that we can pull this off?” Dillon asked, a little hopeful, a little excited, and super nervous.

“I think we can.” Stella said. “You, Rachel, Baby Adam, and me are all gonna be free from this place. But everything has to go according to plan.”

Dillon nodded, seriously, and Stella grinned.

“Alright, man. You’re a tough little dude. And I bet you’re gonna be the best uncle in the Universe.”

“As long as you are the best Auntie.”

“I promise.” Stella nodded.

 

Rachel kept pushing when Aaron said, and breathing when she had to.

“He’s coming out! I can see his head!” Aaron said.

Hearing that gave Rachel a rush of energy, and she kept pushing, holding onto Michael, positive that he was going to have bruises from her grip.

“You’re doing it, baby. You’re doing it. You’re having our kid.”

Rachel screamed as she kept pushing, with Michael and Aaron encouraging her, only paying real attention when Aaron told her how far she was.

 

Once the shoulders were out, the rest seemed easier, and Rachel kept pushing and screaming until she could hear Adam cry and wail.

“You did it!” Michael said. “You did it, Rachel!” He planted a kiss on her sweat face, and Rachel let go of Michael’s arm, holding out her own, while Aaron cut the umbilical cord, and the other doctor wrapped Adam up in a cloth.

The placenta came out soon after Adam, and Rachel reached out for her baby.

The doctor handed Adam to Rachel, and Rachel held her baby, hushing and whispering soothing words.

“Don’t cry, little one. Mommy’s here. Mommy will take care of you.” Rachel murmured, looking down at Adam’s squishy little face.

She cradled her baby close to her heart, not listening to anything around her, just her baby’s cries.

 

Aaron wanted to keep Rachel and Adam over night, making sure everything was good, seeming how Adam came early. He was a little tinier than Aaron liked, but that was probably due to the two weeks that he didn’t have.

Michael got a chance to hold his kid, and he grinned, looking down at seeing the brown eyes and the dirty blond tuff of hair that their baby had.

“Probably will have your hair color when he’s older, and he has your eyes.” Michael said.

Rachel nodded, watching Michael hold Adam, seeing the love on Michael’s face.

“I’ll be back tomorrow to check on you guys.” Michael said, looking at Rachel, and handing Adam back, watching Rachel keep the baby close to her chest.

“OK.” Rachel said.

Michael leaned down, kissing Rachel’s head, and kissing Adam’s, and Michael left, letting Rachel have a breath of relief now that she was alone with her baby.

“Hey there.” She said soothingly. “Hi, little Adam.”

Adam didn’t do much of anything, but that was fine with Rachel.

She fell asleep with Adam in her arms, worn out from everything that just happened.

 

Ryan stopped by Dillon’s room, seeing him and Stella.

“You should leave. Michael’s coming back.”

“Alrighty then. Bye Dillon.”

“Bye.” Dillon said, watching Stella leave, and Ryan replace her.

“Whatcha talking about with Stella?” Ryan asked.

“Nothing. Just about Baby Adam, and when Rachel’s comin’ back.” Dillon said, remembering to keep the Super Secret a secret.

“She’ll be back tomorrow. She wasn’t supposed to have the baby until-”

“Another half a month. Rachel said that.”

“Yeah.” Ryan nodded. “But, hey. You’re an uncle now, you lucky kid.”

“Yep. Baby Adam is my nephew.”

“You got it.” Ryan nodded. “You sure that you and Stella didn’t talk about anything?”

“Yeah.” Dillon nodded, lying easily. The Super Secret was important to keep, and Stella was trusting Dillon to keep it, so he was.

“Alright, then.” Ryan nodded.

 

When Michael came back to the rooms, he dismissed Ryan.

“Rachel had Baby Adam?”

“She did. Rachel’s a trooper. She’s done well. Just you and me tonight now, kiddo.”

“OK.” Dillon nodded. “What do ya wanna do?”

“We could play a game on the game station.” Michael said.

“Sure.” Dillon said. The two moved over to the bean bags and sat down. “Guessin’ that you won’t be doing a lotta work now, huh?”

“Nope. I’m gonna want to be with Rachel and Adam. Why?” Michael asked.

“Makin’ sure that Rachel won’t be alone.”

“She won’t buddy. You’re a good brother to her.”

“I know.” Dillon said.

Michael laughed and the two started the game.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dillon is a bit of a spy for Stella, and once Michael has to go off for work, Dillon grabs Stella so that she can initiate 'Operation Escape'. Things go pretty well, until some cars start chasing after her car, and when they get to the city, Michael's car starts chasing them as well.

When Rachel did come back, Michael and Dillon were waiting for her.

“Hiya, Baby Adam!” Dillon said, as Ryan rolled Rachel into the room. Dillon walked over and looked down at the sleeping baby. “He’s all tired?”

“Yeah. And so is his mommy.”

“He’s squishy looking.” Dillon said.”

“Yep.” Rachel nodded. Michael helped Rachel onto the bed, and he stayed close, brushing hair out of Rachel’s face, or cooing at the sleeping baby.

Dillon climbed on the bed, and gave a gentle kiss to Adam.

“Have a good sleepy time, Adam. Have happy dreams.” Dillon said, before getting up and moving into his room.

“I’ll let you two have room.” Ryan said, leaving the room.

“He’s a cute little kid.” Michael murmured.

Rachel agreed with Michael on that one. Adam was a cute, little, squishy baby.

“Yeah.” Rachel nodded. She relaxed on the bed, and Michael nuzzled with her, their baby cocooned by his and Rachel’s bodies.

 

Stella got into Dillon’s room, seeing the door to Michael and Rachel shut.

“Hey, dude. See your new nephew?”

“Yeah. He’s all squishy and sleepy.”

“Yeah, babies tend to eat, sleep, and poop a lot in the beginning stages.”

“Yeah.” Dillon nodded. “Michael is gonna be staying ‘round Rachel a lot.”

“Is he?” Stella asked, sighing.

“Mmhmm. If he’d gonna go to work, I can tell ya.”

“I’ll like that a lot.” Stella said. “Keep up the good work, Dillon.”

Dillon nodded. “Maybe you’ll get a chance to see Baby Adam soon.”

“Hopefully.” Stella said, before leaving. “Later, Dillon.”

“Bye Stella. And Stella!”

“Yeah.”

“Ryan kept asking about what we talked about.”

“What did you say it was about?”

“Rachel.”

“Hey, it’s the truth.”

“Yep. Bye.”

“Bye, kid.”

Stella left, and Dillon sighed, lying down on his bed.

 

Michael kept his word, staying with Rachel and Adam constantly. He seemed so happy, and Rachel wasn’t sure how to feel about it.

When Adam grew fussy, Rachel fed him, and Michael was there, talking and watching.

“I just know that he’s going to grow big and strong when he’s older.” Michael said.

“I believe you.” Rachel nodded.

“And we’ll raise him together.”

_Rather not have that, but whatever._

“Yep.” Rachel said.

“I can already see him growing I think.”

“He’s still a baby.” Rachel said.

“I know, but still.” Michael grinned. “He looks so cute, sleeping in his crib or on your chest.”

“He does, yeah.” Rachel said, keeping Adam cradled in her arms as she fed him.

“You’re making a great Mommy.”

“Thanks.” Rachel said.

 

The only time that Michael wasn’t around Rachel was when he decided that they were eating in and he went to the mess hall to grab their food.

Dillon liked to be around Rachel and Adam, and one time Stella managed a quick visit, seeing the baby, and making Rachel’s night.

“You do have a cute lookin’ kid.” Stella grinned.

“I know.” Rachel grinned, while Adam lolled around on the bed, looking at the ceiling and the little rotating toys that they put above his head.

“Say bye-bye to Auntie Stella, Adam.” Rachel cooed. “’Bye-bye’!” Rachel made a little kid voice, and shook Adam’s hand, and Stella and Dillon laughed, before Stella bid them farewell, and left the room.

About ten minutes later, Michael showed up, and the three dug into their food, while Adam lied around, looking at different shapes and colors.

 

Rachel got to take Adam outside, carrying him in a holder that strapped around Rachel.

“Aaron’s gonna want to have a follow up with you and Adam. Make sure the both of you are doin’ well.” Michael said.

“Alright.” Rachel said. She wasn’t looking forward to that, sick and tired of the infirmary.

“Yeah, but by the looks of it, both of you are doing well.”

“I know. Adam’s pretty easy to deal with until he cries at three in the morning.” Rachel said.

“Yeah. I promise that I have him next time he cries. Whether it is poop, pee, or hungry. I got Ryan to install a fridge, with baby bottles stocked in them, and a microwave so we can heat the bottles up slightly.

“Just need a couple of seconds for that.”

“Got it.” Michael nodded. “Only a few seconds.”

 

After the walk, Rachel went back to the room, playing with Dillon and Adam. Michael chilled in the corner, watching them with a smile.

A knock on the door came and Ryan poked his head in.

“Mikey…I need to talk to you.”

“Ooo…kay…” Michael said, getting up and leaving the room. The door shut behind them, making Dillon and Rachel give each other a look.

“Wonder what’s up.” Rachel said.

“Yeah.” Dillon nodded.

After a few minutes, Michael came back in, a little unhappy.

“Michael?” Rachel asked.

“I have to go to work. This is seriously important, and I can’t just avoid it.”

“Oh…OK.” Rachel said.

“I don’t know when I’ll be back. Soon I hope.”

Rachel nodded, and Michael gave her a kiss. He kissed Adam’s forehead, and rubbed Dillon’s hair, before he left.

“Hey, Rachel? I need to go find Stella.”

“What? Why?”

“I just do. It’s important.” Dillon said, getting up and moving over to the door. “I’m gonna be back with Stella.”

“OK…I don’t understand-Dillon!”

Rachel watched Dillon leave, confused, but she sighed, having alone time with her baby.

 

Dillon did return with Stella, and Stella was looking anxious.

“Stella? Dillon? What’s going on?” Rachel asked.

“Operation Escape. That’s what’s going on.” Stella said.

“Escape?” Rachel asked, suddenly interested. “And you knew about this?” Rachel turned to Dillon.

“I asked him to keep it a secret. You have enough on your hands, and Dillon was more accessible.”

“I see. So what’s the plan?”

“I need to go get a cart. One that we use to tote around bigger things, and one I can hide you and Dillon under. It’ll have a sheet on it, so don’t worry. And get a pacifier for Adam. We don’t want him making noise.”

Rachel got up, and grabbed a pacifier, sticking it in Adam’s mouth, and watching him suck on it.

“I’ll be right back.” Stella said, turning and leaving.

Rachel waited patiently, and soon Stella returned, and Dillon and Rachel moved under it, Rachel holding onto Adam.

“Go!” Rachel said, voice growing quiet.

The cart started moving and Rachel and Dillon kept quiet, hearing the door shut.

They waited quietly, and suddenly the cart stopped.

Rachel gave Dillon a look, and Dillon shrugged. Rachel was about to say something, when suddenly they heard yells and _thuds_.

“Stella?” Rachel asked softly.

“Just knocking out some guards.” Stella said. The cart started moving again, and Rachel nodded, rocking Adam in her arms.

“Won’t you get in trouble for this?” Rachel asked

“I’m leaving with you. I’m done with this place. I’m out.” Stella said.

“Alright.” Rachel said.

 

Stella brought them down hall after hall until they stopped again, and Stella lifted the sheet.

Come on! Out! And I have a thing for Adam in the car.

“How long have you been planning this?”

“Long enough.” Stella said.

Stella got in the driver’s seat, while Dillon and Rachel got in the back, with Rachel buckling Adam in the carrier that they had.

The windows were tinted and people couldn’t see Rachel, Dillon, or Adam from the back, which Rachel was grateful about, though they could see outside.

They were in some sort of garage, and suddenly, Stella took off.

She drove normally to the gates that surrounded the bunker they were in. Dillon and Rachel looked around interested, finally getting off the grounds.

“What are you doin’ Stella?” A male voice asked.

“I’m needed to help with Ryan, Michael and the lot, of course.” Stella sighed, like it was a typical thing. “Here.” Stella handed the guard something, and she watched Stella get handed something back.

“Alright.”

“Later.” Stella flashed a smile, and the car drove through the gates, and off the grounds, with Stella rolling up the window. “And, we are free, lady and gents.”

“We are?” Dillon asked hopefully.

“Once we get past those trees, the tracking device on the car will fizz out because I’ve fixed it up that way.”

Rachel and Dillon nodded, when they heard cars start after them.

“That wasn’t part of the plan.” Stella muttered. “Hold on guys.” She said, pushing down on the gas pedal.

“Stella?” Rachel asked as the car started zooming down the road.

“I’m getting us out of here.” Stella said, focusing on the road.

 

Stella was sending this chase into the city, and Rachel kept a hand protectively over Dillon and Adam.

“How many are following us?” Stella asked.

“Three.” Rachel said.

“Wow, I must have pissed them off.” Stella said. “Who knew they were just waiting for a reason.”

“Are they going to fire at us?” Rachel asked again.

“No. They’ll want me alive, and if they know that you’re in the back with Dillon and Adam, then they definitely can’t risk Michael’s fury.”

“OK.” Rachel said, becoming breathless, it seemed. “Then how do we get them away?”

“I have a drop off point. And we’re supposed to switch cars there. Once we do, it might be easier to hide.”

“Got it.” Rachel said. “And if we get caught?”

“Then the four of us will never be leaving Base again.”

“Oh.” Rachel said, praying to anyone listening that they would escape.

 

They had managed to lose one of the cars, in the back somewhere.

“Two left!” Rachel said.

“Understood!” Stella replied, moving down the road, swerving through cars. “If we can shake one more of them off our tail, we might be able to drive to the drop off point.”

Rachel nodded, keeping her hands on her boys, and keeping an eye on the cars behind them.

The car suddenly lurched to a halt, and Rachel instinctively tightened her arm so that neither boy would lurch.

Adam’s pacifier fell out, and Adam started to cry from everything that was going on around him. Rachel started calming him down, and turned to Stella.

“What’s happening?” Rachel turned her head, and out of mirror, she could see the slight reflection of Michael. “Go!” Rachel yelled.

Stella kicked the car into motion and they drove off down a different road, with the other cars chasing after them still.

“Dillon! Can you keep an eye on the cars?” Rachel asked. “I have to calm Adam down.”

“OK!” Dillon nodded, wiggling around in his seatbelt.

He turned around as much as he could and watched everything happen behind him.

Rachel pulled out Adam, and held the baby tightly in her arms, shushing him, and rubbing his back while he cried.

“Mommy’s here. Mommy has you, Adam. Don’t cry, baby. Mommy is gonna take care of you.”

Rachel held onto her baby, bouncing him slightly as they went through street after street

“How are we gonna lose them, especially since Michael is there?” Rachel asked.

“I have an idea, but it risks getting us caught.” Stella said, glancing in the rear-view at Rachel.

“What is the idea?”

“Drive by the police station.” Stella said.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella, Rachel, and Dillon are in a chase with Michael's car and a few others, and Stella gets the police involved with the cars, before escaping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Again, sorry it took forever to get this done. But it is finished now, fifteen chapters and 30,000+ words later.

“Police station?” Rachel asked.

“It’ll get them away from us.” Stella said. “Police can’t just ignore a speed chase.”

“True.” Rachel said. “Do it.”

“On it.” Stella turned down another road, and sped away.

 

“They’re still after us!” Dillon said.

“We’re almost there!” Stella said. Rachel still held Adam, who had already calmed down by this point, and Rachel silently wished she could hold onto Dillon as well.

“I think Michael’s car is in the front!” Dillon said.

Rachel turned around and nodded, seeing the license plate.

“It’s him.” Rachel said.

“We’re passing by it! On your right!” Stella said.

Rachel and Dillon turned, and sure enough, there was the police station. Stella’s car continued to drive down the road, with the three cars chasing them still.

 

One of the cars started backing off, before they left entirely.

“One of the cars left!” Dillon said.

“Not risking getting caught.” Stella grinned. “Now we’re down to two cars, and here comes the police.” Stella said, hearing sirens.

She took another turn and went down a few different roads, before hiding out, facing the road.

Michael’s car and the other car zoomed past, along with police, and Rachel felt like she could breathe the first sigh of relief.

“Not out of this yet. If they escape the police, while were still in this car. We’re screwed.”

“Then let’s get to that drop off point.”

“Already ahead of you.” Stella said, driving out and down the road carefully.

 

Dillon sat back down in his seat, and the three kept their eyes peeled for anyone involved in the chase.

They got to the drop off point, and switched out cars, leaving in a blue car.

Rachel could breathe easier, and Stella turned on some music, trying to relax everyone further.

Dillon recognized the song, and he looked at Rachel, and smiled.

“Stella, can you turn it up? Please?” Dillon asked.

“Sure thing, Dillon.” Stella said. The music got a little louder, and Dillon started to sing along with it, and Rachel smiled, remembering old times.

Rachel started singing along, and Stella laughed, joining in, as they cruised down the road.

 

When Stella stopped, it was in front of an apartment complex.

“In here. I’ve been working up to make sure you guys have a place to live, and rent is covered for a few months.

Rachel wasn’t going to ask how it was covered, she was just grateful it was.

Stella parked, and she got out of the car, Dillon and Rachel following her, with Adam in Rachel’s arms.

Rachel rubbed Adam’s back and saw the tiny yawn he made.

“Of course the baby can fall asleep after a high speed chase.” Rachel sighed, a smile forming on her face.

“He’s a baby.” Stella replied, grinning, and the four walked in, heading up to the apartment. “Here.”

Stella opened the door, and the group stepped inside.

 

“Holy…” Rachel said. “You really were prepared to get us out.”

“Ever since I met you, I knew that I needed to get you out. Took a while, but you guys have everything you need, and I can help you look around for another job.”

“Stella…thank you.” Rachel said, speechless, tears forming.

“Hey! No crying!” Stella said, patting Rachel’s back. “You can’t cry while I’m around.”

Rachel laughed and wiped her eyes, blinking back tears.

“Yeah, we’ll see about that.” Rachel said. “Do you have a place?”

“I’ll be fine.” Stella said.

“Whoa! Nope, you’re staying with us.”

“What? No!” Stella said.

“Right. I’m just gonna leave you homeless.” Rachel said. “Auntie Stella is going to stay.”

“Yay!” Dillon said, and Stella and Rachel laughed.

“My turn to thank you, I guess.”

“Stella, you’ve are the only sane person that I’ve known outside of my own family. Letting you stay with us is the least I can do.”

“Then we better get settled in.” Stella said. “Do you think there are news reports about the chase yet?”

“We can look.” Rachel said.

 

The three watched TV, while Adam conveniently woke from his nap to be fussy.

Rachel nursed him as they watched, seeing news helicopters already covering from the air.

They had caught one car it seemed, and were still in pursuit of the other.

“Wonder who they caught.” Rachel murmured.

“Probably the other car. Michael knows his way of how to avoid getting caught, but he’s probably steaming right now, so-”

“…car found, smashed into a building. People were emerging, but police has caught up to them.”

On the TV, the group watched Michael and the group he had emerge.

Suddenly they were on the ground, and police were arresting them.

“Michael’s arrested. Holy shit, Michael’s arrested!” Rachel said excitedly.

“Which means that you’re safe.” Stella said.

“That’s good.” Dillon said. “And we’re gonna live here?”

“For now. I bet we may be able to move back in our house. Or we might be able to sell it, and get rid of what we don’t need. Stay here.”

“Aren’t you turning 18 in just a few months?” Stella asked

“I am.” Rachel nodded. “And that means we get the money that we were promised.”

Dillon grinned, and moved over to Rachel and Stella, sitting between them.

“It’s gonna take a while though.” Rachel said.

“But we can do it?” Dillon asked.

“You know what? We can, Dillweed.” Rachel grinned, using Dillon’s old nickname. Dillon grinned brightly, and wrapped his arms around Rachel.

“I think now that I’m out, I’ll be able to take down Base, bit by bit.” Stella grinned. “Have a few mentions here…a few leaks there…and we’ll be well off.”

“Good.” Rachel nodded.

“Yeah. Fuckers deserve it.” Stella said. “You didn’t hear that Dillon.”

“I didn’t hear you say the F word.” Dillon said, innocently.

Stella grinned, and Rachel rolled her eyes.

“We should probably clean up our language. We have a baby and an eight year old in the house.”

“I’ll be nine a few months after you!” Dillon protested.

“But that means that you’re still 8.” Rachel said.

Dillon shrugged, and Rachel ruffled his hair.

“Hey Rachel?” Dillon asked.

“Yeah?”

“A long time ago, before everythin’ happened and stuff…didn’t you tell me never to take school online? Cause school will be startin’ up again soon.”

Rachel thought back to before the craziness that her life took started, and she laughed. “I did.”

“OK. Well, don’t put me in any online school. Don’t let me take it. Let me go to a normal real life school.”

“I’ll make sure, Dill.” Rachel nodded, grinning.

“I think today calls for a well deserved break on all ends.” Stella said. “Let’s kick back and relax, and we’ll focus on our issues tomorrow.”

“Agreed.” Rachel nodded.

“Yeah! Agreed!” Dillon chimed in.

The three relaxed on the couch, shutting off the TV, and shutting their eyes, Rachel finally feeling more relaxed than she’s felt in months.


End file.
